


Kate and Anthony

by Hallownight89



Series: Baby Bridgertons [2]
Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Angst, Announcements, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Married Couple, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Pregnancy sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallownight89/pseuds/Hallownight89
Summary: How do Kate and Anthony navigate the pregnancy news, trials and tribulations of their first child...(Ratings updated due to chapter 6)
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Series: Baby Bridgertons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157717
Comments: 91
Kudos: 253





	1. 65 days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now 20th November... 8 weeks... oh god Kate thought to herself. It was only 5 months since her accident, 3 months since she and Anthony had been able to enjoy each other fully. 
> 
> 16th September... surely not... Kate Bridgerton was sat at her writing desk staring at the calendar trying to work out dates in her head. 
> 
> It was all Daphne’s fault that Kate now found herself sat staring at her desk calendar trying to work this all out.

It was now 20th November... 8 weeks... oh god Kate thought to herself. It was only 5 months since her accident, 3 months since she and Anthony had been able to enjoy each other fully. 

16th September... surely not... Kate Bridgerton was sat at her writing desk staring at the calendar trying to work out dates in her head. 

It was all Daphne’s fault that Kate now found herself sat staring at her desk calendar trying to work this all out.

Daphne had come to call on her yesterday and she has brought her Daughter Amelia whilst Anthony and Simon were out attending to business.

Kate had been feeling a little under the weather and very tired, she and Anthony had, had a very late night that evening enjoying each other until they were both spent and completely exhausted. Kate was sure the clock on the mantle has said 3am when she had looked before finally falling asleep.

The two women discussed family business, the plans for the coming season and Eloise making her debut. Kate was holding baby Amelia in her arms absentmindedly wondering how long it would take for her and Anthony to be so blessed so missed Daphne’s comment and it was upon hearing her name Kate shook her head “beg your pardon Daphne, I drifted away for a moment” daphne laughed lightly and took a sip of her tea “it’s okay sister dear, I was much the same when I first found I was expecting Amelia”

Kate who had just moved the babe to take a drink of her own tea choked “what? No! I’m not... what makes you think?” Kate completely lost her composure and just sat, her mouth open a little like a fish just blinking at her sister in law.

Daphne raised an eyebrow “are you sure? I know I missed the symptoms but from what everyone told me... you look... you look the same as I did apparently when I was early on in my own confinement”

Kate just blinked “I don’t know what you mean...” she said. She hated feeling like she didn’t know what was going on. Surely if she was.. . She would know! It’s her body after all...

“Kate I mean no offence but you look exhausted and before you say it was a late night, it’s a different type of exhaustion, it’s an exhaustion deep within your bones and you aren’t sitting with your usual posture, and you’ve favoured the ginger biscuits rather than the shortbread which is unusual for you but I found the settled my stomach the housekeeper gave them to me before I even realised...” Kate just blinked and looked down, the plate still had her favourite shortbreads on, completely untouched but the ginger biscuits completely gone.

“How did you find out?” Kate asked quietly. Wondering if maybe it was true. The exhaustion she felt was deeper than just tired, her body ached, she felt the tiredness in her bones.

Daphne laughed “I did not know until after I fainted in front of Benedict and the doctor came and told me” she took a sip of her own tea “I completely did not realise I had missed my courses for two months and even with the sickness on a morning I thought it was a stomach bug.” Kate smiled “you fainted in front of Benedict?” Daphne laughed “yes he was quite beside himself! Or so I am told. I do not remember. I just had been so sick for two weeks and exhausted and just dropped” she smiled wistfully. “Marie told me it’s not uncommon for a woman to faint if she’s been sick a lot...” Kate tilted her head thinking. She _had_ been sick that morning. And a few mornings but surely not... Kate just shook her head “i am sure it is just a bug it will pass soon.” 

Before Daphne could say anything Amelia became restless and cried until Daphne decided to cut her visit short with an apology saying she must get Amelia home.

As she left she turned to Kate “i won’t say anything to Anthony but maybe you should see a doctor tomorrow to just... check? I can leave you the name of my own if you wish?” Kate just nodded not sure what else to do. Her thoughts so confused as to the possibilities.

Kate found herself unable to concentrate for the remainder of the day. Just as she had resolved to push Daphne’s words from her head and go work out when she had last bled, Anthony came home and swept her into his arms almost immediately “I missed you” he announced as he brought her close and placed a kiss on her lips.

Kate smiled into it but her mind wasn’t fully there “Kate?” Anthony pulled back and looked at her face “are you quite alright my love ?” His faces etched with concern.

Kate gave herself a little internal kick and plastered on a smile “of course. A little tired but otherwise I am perfectly alright” Anthony eyes her suspiciously he could see the tiredness in her face, she looked a little pale, almost fragile “you’re not sick are you?” He asked his voice quiet, filled with worry. Kate placed a hand on his cheek “i am perfectly fine Anthony.” He wasn’t sure and took her by the hand and led her to their chambers “you do look tired so we shall take a nap before dinner. We have no plans for this evening do we?” Kate just grinned, entwined her fingers with his “no we do not. Perhaps we could have dinner in our room tonight?” She smiled looking at him with a wickedness in her eyes that she had come to master over the last three months under his dutiful tutelage . Anthony smirked “you read my mind my dear wife” and with that he whisked her off her feet and ran to their room. Kate’s thoughts and concerns all but forgotten.

The following morning Kate awoke a little later than normal, brought from her sleep by the feel of hands roaming and feelings her breasts, she stretched and felt Anthony at her side whispering “good morning wife” Kate groaned with tiredness and pleasure, her breasts feeling extra sensitive this morning, had Anthony been a bit rough with them last night. “Good morning husband” she managed to answer back as he Leaned down to kiss her.

Kate rolled so that she was leaning atop him, the movement upsetting her stomach and she sat up, her colour draining from her face as she bolted from the bed, still naked and not caring as she ran to her waiting room and promptly emptied her stomach into the chamber pot. Not hearing Anthony’s distressed calls of her name.

Anthony shot from the bed himself, grabbed his robe and threw it on, grabbing Kate’s and running after her, he waited by the door trying to to heave himself at he sound of his wife throwing up what sounded like a days worth of food. Good god she was sick. Anthony had been growing concerned about her, she had slept later this past week, and whilst she though she was being discreet, he knew she had been sick a few mornings ago. Maybe he should call for a doctor.

No he would call for a doctor. He had an appointment with one of the other Lords from parliament this morning but would arrange for a doctor to come see Kate tomorrow at the latest. Just has he resolved this in his mind, Kate came to the door, looking pale and tired “are... are you alright?” He asked, his tone full of concern as he wrapped her in her robe and pulled her carefully to him. He was petrified at what was making her so sick. He only just got her back from that god awful accident. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t lose her now to some illness.

Kate just nodded “I think it was something from dinner. I should be okay now” she said simply. “You look exhausted my love” Kate just smiled “late nights will do that to a person” she said simply. Anthony flushed as he led her back to their chambers “I am sorry I have been keeping you awake” Kate put her hand on his chest “if I recall..., it was my idea last night” Anthony laughed “true. If you do not feel better by tomorrow i am calling a doctor... ah no arguments” Kate had opened her mouth to argue but she knew he wouldn’t have it so she sighed and nodded.

Anthony kissed her forehead “I have to meet Lord Harris this morning to discuss business but I shall be home around noon. What are your plans for today?”

Kate’s mind had drifted back to her conversation with Daphne yesterday and she knew she needed to work somethings out and maybe just maybe call for the doctor herself, just said “I have some paperwork to finish from yesterday and if the weather holds, I shall take Newton for a short walk so then he does not disturb us this afternoon” she said with a smile.

Anthony kissed her and walked to get ready for his day, Kate sat for a few moments before doing the same.

She spent the last hour staring at the calendar on her desk, 16th September... that was when she’d last bled. It lasted all of three days and it hadn’t caused a gap in hers and Anthony’s relations as he has to tend to some business And had been home late and had been too exhausted and the two other days Kate had managed to do distract him amply to not have to tell him but now.... 65 days... she’d never been that late. 6 days maybe but not 65...

“Oh god...” she muttered... oh god... the sickness, the sore breasts, the tiredness... oh god... she was... she was pregnant. Kate felt faint. She had hoped it wouldn’t take long but... oh god... how was she going to tell Anthony!

She sat at the desk for another 30 minutes. She looked at the name of the doctor Daphne recommended and quickly drafted a letter requesting they call tomorrow afternoon. Giving it to her ladies maid, who raised an eye at the name, it Mrs Taylor, the well respected Midwife “take it straight there personally Annie please. Do not let anyone Know. No one must know yet”

Annie said “of course mi’lady, I’ll take the back streets” Kate nodded grateful for her ladies maids discretion. She did not need news of this in Whistledown before she knew, she was certain and before she had a chance to tell Anthony and their families.

Feeling full of anxious energy, it was almost noon and Anthony would be home soon but knowing she needed to collect her thoughts she readied Newton. And went for a walk.

Anthony rushed his work and meeting, his thoughts too consumed with Kate and her mysterious illness to be paying much attention. As it approached 11 he had had enough. Feigning a headache he cut the meeting short and made his way home. It was a little before noon and as he returned his Valet advised that His wife was out walking, she had left about 30 minutes before and would not be long.

Anthony nodded, “please inform lady Bridgerton I am home and will be in my study” the Valet nodded 

Kate arrived home, a little calmer, the fresh crisp air had helped clear her thoughts. She was positively ecstatic now, now she was over the shock. She and Anthony were going to have a baby! That they made! She just hope he would be as happy as she felt!

As she arrived home, Annie came to her to take it off and just nodded her head, “11am tomorrow ma’am” she whispered as she removed Kate’s bonnet, Kate smiled as Anthony’s Valet appeared “beg your pardon Lady Bridgerton but the Viscount asked me to inform you he has returned and is in his office” Kate nodded her thanks, took a deep breath and steeled her nerves and headed into his study.

Anthony has his head bowed down over paperwork as Kate nodded and he looked up with a smile “Kate!” He smiled as she walked into the room “how are you feeling” Kate held her hands in front on her nervously twitching her fingers “I feel better than this morning” she said. 

Anthony took in his wife, her nervous energy was palpable and he could practically feel the tension and anxiety coming from her, he stood and went to her, placing his hands over hers and staring at her, “what is it Kate...?” He felt his own anxieties building, his heart pounding against his chest. 

“You may want to take a seat” Anthony steered them both to the chaise and sat them both down, his hands not leaving hers “w...w...what is it Kate. What’s wrong” he looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers, he could see tears forming and he felt his stomach turning to lead, fear wracking his entire body, almost as bad as that day. He held his breath as he heard her take a deep breath, “I... am... we...we” she swallowed, her brain trying to give her words, Anthony trying not to snap, throw up or cry just nodded for her to continue, Kate took another breath and said quickly “we are going to have a baby...”

Anthony just sat there, surely he had heard that wrong... his mouth open like a Fish he just blinked. Completely shell shocked, no, surely he heard wrong “I beg your pardon...” he asked, his voice hoarse and full of emotion.

“I need the midwife to confirm tomorrow but I am almost certain...I have not had my courses for two months” she blushed at this “the sickness... the tiredness... I am pregnant...” she said all of this very quickly as Anthony just stared, the tears in her eyes weren’t from fear or sadness but joy... Anthony let a burst of mirth escape from his mouth as he pulled her carefully but closely to him “a baby? We are going to have a baby???” Kate laughed at the joyful boyish expression on his face and nodded.

“How did you... when did you,” he was not sure what he was trying to ask but Kate just knew “Daphne suspected yesterday, i have been tired and woolgathering a lot... what she said made me think but not until this morning, my... my breasts are a little sensitive and after being sick... I have been sick a few mornings for the last 2 weeks so... when I sat and worked it out... I just knew. I’ve sent for the midwife Daphne used she is coming tomorrow but I am sure she will just confirm it”

Anthony could not help but beam with pride and happiness, tears forming In his own eyes. “I love you... so very much!” He exclaimed kissing his wife, “both of you!” Kate felt tears streaking down her face “I.. we love you too”

They held each other close and Anthony did not let her out of her sight for the remainder of the day, even into the next morning, it was only when Mrs Taylor told him it was a private examination that he left Kate’s side but he stayed firmly outside of the door. He was not going anywhere, he needed to know. Kate was sure and that was good enough for him. His fears over if he would be a good father had not yet displaced his utter joy and happiness and he just hoped they never would, he knew with Kate by his side he would be fine, they would be fine, they would get through anything together.

After about 30 minutes Mrs Taylor left and let Anthony back in the room, giving him a warm smile. He strode in and Kate ran at him and he caught her and kissed her, she was oozing happiness, he didn’t need anything else. He just knew. Kate held him close “in the summer... us two shall become a three”

Anthony picked her up carefully and kissed her. “I love you so much” Kate smiled “ we can tell our families tomorrow today i want to keep the news to just us...or is that terribly selfish of me” Anthony smiled and shook his head “anything for you my love. Anything for both of you” 

Kate smirked “you may live to regret those words Lord Bridgerton” she teased Anthony smirked raising an eyebrow “never Lady Bridgerton. When it comes to you... never”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some maths... accident happens June 1814...  
> The mascarade ball for Violet moving out was May 1815... and in an Offer from a Gentleman Benedict said Edmund was born about 2 months after this suggest July time... so he was obviously conceived in September/October time depending if he was a late baby. Hence the dates 😊
> 
> I’ve used one of my Saphne fics as the bases of what Daphne Is talking about (the fainting...)
> 
> I am thinking of a few more pregnancy stories for Kate and Anthony (like mother hen Anthony)
> 
> But for now I hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos we welcome


	2. Of Family and Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Anthony overcome some of his fears over his impending fatherhood.
> 
> Will they be able to break the news before anyone works it out?
> 
> How does the family take the news...?

When Anthony awoke the morning after, his arms still wrapped around his sleeping wife, he could not help the overwhelming feeling of contentment and happiness flowing through his entire being. He was going to be a father. He had known since the age of 18 he needed to sire an heir to continue the Bridgerton line, but this felt so much more than that. He finally understood the true meaning of happiness. Yes in most families a heir was a cause for celebration but his birth… his was not met with the celebrations one would normally expect in an aristocratic family but that of parents welcoming a child and Anthony knew, as he looked down at his sleeping wife, that no matter what sex their unborn child was… it would be met with the same. This child was made from love rather than necessity.

Anthony was still plagued with the fear that his child might have to grow up without him, that he might not live to see his child grow to be a man or woman, not be there to send him to Eton or teach him to be a man or be there when his daughter is presented to court, to chase off the undeserving men trying to marry his daughter but he knew that no matter how long he got with his child, or any other child they may have together, he would shower their child with love and devotion to rival that what he got from his own father. Anthony pulled his wife closer to him and placed a gentle kiss upon her brow. All he wanted in life was right there in his arms and he was happy.

He had spent the last 11 years of his life trying to be a good brother, and surrogate father to his siblings and couldn’t help but wonder if he had done a good job, would he be a good father to his child, could he be a good father. Being a brother and being a father were two separate entities. He felt fear creeping through his bones as Kate stirred next to him, she stretched and gave a little groan out of the tiredness she felt pushing her naked body a little closer to Anthony. She looked up at him and could see him lost in his thoughts, Kate reached up and placed a hand on his cheek “Penny for your thoughts?” she asked. Anthony jerked out of his head and thoughts and just smiled “it was nothing” he leaned down and gave her a brief kiss on her lips. Kate gave him a look that showed she didn’t believe him “Anthony I could see the steam coming from your ears… are you alright? I know yesterday was a lot to take in…” she moved to sit up, pulling the blanket and tucking it under her arms. Anthony followed suit and sat up and sighed, his wife knew him so well. It was a damned nuisance, as well as a blessing. “I am just…” he swallowed, it was still very difficult for him to talk about his feelings and his fears, but everything was easier with Kate, he knew Kate would not judge him, “I am worried… what if I am not a good father?” Kate gave him a reassuring smile “Anthony, you have helped raise your siblings… you have a far superior knowledge going into this than most men, and it is not uncommon to have these fears. I have had the same thoughts, I was in a state of panic over it yesterday” Anthony felt his heart swell “But…” he started, and Kate just pressed her finger to his lip “We will learn how to do this together… we will support each other. Neither of us know what we are doing but we have a big family to support us and as long as we do this together, I am sure we will succeed” Anthony leaned down, just when he thought he could not love this woman any more, she surprises him like that, he kissed her and pulled her into him “I love you” Kate smiled leaning into his kiss and the pair dissolved back into the bed.

About 2 hours later Kate and Anthony had managed to extract themselves from their chambers and headed for breakfast. As the food was brought into the room, Kate felt her stomach rumble, whilst she had been eating a little more, most of what she had eaten had been promptly brought back up. As one of the footmen brought in a plate however, she felt herself freeze, the most disgusting smell creeping through her nostrils. Anthony watched his wife’s complexion and colour change from her usual peachy glow the practically green as the Footman placed a tray of kippers, usually a favourite of Kate’s on the table and before he could say anything, Kate rose from her seat and ran from the room her hand over her mouth “KATE!?” he yelled after her before getting up and chasing her, he found her in the nearby room hunched over heaving into the chamber pot. She slummed onto the floor and groaned after bringing up the little that was left in her stomach from the night before. “Kippers….” She moaned “the smell… I can’t…. Oh god…” she shuddered and heaved again. Anthony nodded, thankfully he had seen Daphne have the same sort of aversion to food, Daphne was Sardines. Simon had said he had to make sure the entire estate had them removed as the smell of them made her sick. Anthony pressed a kiss to Kate’s hair and said, “I’ll see to their removal before you return my love” and he left the room. He explained to the footman that Lady Bridgerton had an aversion to Kippers and would like them removed, and all traces of Kippers were to be removed from the house.

He went and had a quick word with his Valet and housekeeper, making them both aware of the Viscountess’ condition and that she was unable to stomach the smell of kippers and at the suggestion of the Housekeeper, agreed that some more chamber pots should be placed strategically around the house for the next few months whilst she passed the morning sickness phase of her pregnancy.

The rest of the day was spent together, an informal family dinner was planned at Bridgerton house that evening, with Colin who was travelling and Gregory missing from their party, Colin away travelling somewhere and Gregory away at Eton still. Anthony penned them both letters, hoping that Colin would receive his in Italy as his younger brother would not likely forgive him if he was to find out the news via Eloise… both letters were sent before the pair readied themselves for dinner.

In the carriage over to Bridgerton House, Anthony watched Kate as she twiddled her thumbs, he could see from the look on her face she was nervous, and the thumbs was her restless energy. He placed a hand over hers and lifted them to his mouth pressing a kiss to her fingers. “Relax my love. I am sure our family will be thrilled for us” Kate glanced at him “Is it really that obvious…?” Anthony laughed “the only other time I have seen you this nervous was our wedding night” Kate let out a shaky laugh “yes I suppose it would have been” she took a deep steadying breath inhaling the scent of her husband that never failed to calm her down. She leaned in as he placed an arm around her shoulder, and he placed a kiss on her temple “My mother will be thrilled. She is desperate for more grandchildren” he laughed “Mary wants them as well” Kate smiled. She knew both of their mothers would be happy and thrilled, it was just daunting.

They had decided to tell them after dinner, it would be easier, a Bridgerton family dinner, including Mary, Edwina and her husband Mr Bagwell was a rowdy affair and they both knew they would never get everyone quiet enough to make the announcement during dinner.

The carriage arrived and they made their way inside, they were greeted by both mothers who regarded Kate with concern, noting her slightly paler expression than usual, they passed a glance with each other, raising an eyebrow in suspicion but they did not have a chance to say anything as Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinth all came running down the stairs in extremely unladylike manners and started to hound Kate, Anthony placed a quick kiss on his wife’s head before excusing himself a moment.

He dashed down to the kitchens and spoke to the Housekeeper, asking her to keep quiet but to ensure the Viscountess was not given any wine with dinner and just allow some juice in the wine glass. Anthony just hoped that their mothers would be too busy to notice, and his family never paid enough attention, other than Eloise who seemed to notice everything, who shouldn’t know enough to work it out, but he knew his mother and Mary enough to know that they would work it out if enough breadcrumbs were left.

Daphne and Simon arrived, their nurse taking Amelia off for her nap as she had fallen asleep on the carriage ride from Hastings House. Daphne had joined her sisters and Kate before dinner but had not enough time to speak to Kate to see if she had spoken to the midwife, she had hoped to speak to her on the way to dinner but as the bell was rang, Anthony appeared to escort his wife to dinner.

As usual it was a rambunctious affair. Hyacinth was better behaved without Gregory there, but she kept up a steady stream of loud chat about horses with anyone who would listen. Violet and Mary kept glancing at one another, watching Kate who was sticking with her water glass rather than the glass of wine next to her. Anthony was talking to Benedict and Kate was just trying to listen to what Edwina was saying who was telling of her honeymoon trip and her and her husbands upcoming trip to Greece for a dig.

They made it through the first course without any major incident but as the plates were cleared and the footman brought in the fish course, Anthony’s eyes darted to his wife as he sensed her stiffen in her seat. His eyes, Daphne’s and their respective mother’s all on Kate as the colour drained from her face as the serving plates where brought in.

Kate took a deep breath through her nose to try and quell the wave of nausea…. BIG MISTAKE. The wave of nausea intensified at the smell of fish hit her and it took all her effort not to throw up there and then. The deep breath seemed to draw the attention of the entire table. It was no good. She needed to get out of the room. Standing quickly, she muttered, “excuse me” and ran from the room as fast as her legs could carry her, not caring about decorum or Grace.

Anthony watched his wife rise and run from the room trying to decide if it was better to go after her or remain with the family and just pretend nothing happened but the looking around the room, to the perplexed faces and those who looked like they had just worked everything out (Daphne and their mothers, all of whom just beamed) “is Kate okay…?” Eloise asked. Hyacinth in her usual loud voice, unabashed manner just said “Kate looked like she was about to throw up her soup! All because of some fish! I can’t even smell it!” Violet just gave her youngest a glare and shook her head. “Erm….” Anthony cleared his throat Violet was just smiling widely at him as he stood “Well… this wasn’t how we planned to tell you all but erm…” Anthony ran a hand through his hair “we were going to wait until after dinner but it looks like the fish gave the game away” he laughed lightly “Kate’s pregnant!” he announced.

The reaction was instant joy. Everyone exclaimed their happiness and Hyacinth squealed so loudly at the news he was surprised the glasses on the table did not shatter. “If you will all excuse me, I will go make sure my wife is okay” and he left the room quickly.

Kate was slummed on the floor feeling dreadful as Anthony came in “Are you okay my love?” he handed her a towel which was by the door as she rinsed her mouth out and she took the towel and wiped her mouth “I am now…” she took his proffered hand and stood “It would appear it is all fish…” Anthony smiled at her. “What did you say to everyone?” he shrugged and took her hand “I told them my love. From the faces of most of them they pretty much knew…” Kate sagged a bit, she had wanted to see their faces, but she knew, Violet and Mary would have known, Daphne already suspected so it wasn’t a shock. Anthony felt her sag against him and held her close “Hey… they were thrilled and be grateful you missed Hyacinth’s squeal. It would not have been good for the baby or your ears. Mine are still ringing” he teased, and this relaxed Kate a bit and she laughed “True, I thought I heard a loud pitched noise reverberate down the halls” Anthony pressed a kiss to her temple “That would be her, and I am sure they will congratulate you in person.”

They waited in the hall for a few moments, Kate unsure if she could face the smell again when Violet appeared in the hall and came and hugged her son and then Kate tightly “I am so happy for you both!” she beamed “And we have dispensed with the fish course. The Cook will bring up the beef in due course” She gave Kate a knowing look “I was horribly sick with the smell or sight of fish when I was expecting all my boys” Kate blushed and Anthony blinked “With the girls I could not bare the smell of eggs” Kate and Anthony smiled and the trio headed back into the dining room.

The rest of dinner passed without incident, everyone was profuse with their congratulations and the family had removed themselves into the drawing room where Francesca sat at the pianoforte and began to play, and quiet chatter began throughout the room. Daphne spoke to Kate about her pregnancy, offering her the advice that Violet had shared with her. Offering her the antidote to her morning sickness that her Ladies Maid had provided but Kate explained that at present her sickness did not appear to be that bad.

Anthony was sat in the corner with Simon and Benedict having a post-dinner brandy, both men offering their congratulations again. Benedict was thrilled for his older brother, and even more pleased that the reveal had been less dramatic than Daphne’s. Simon smiled at this. He offered some of his own words of advice to Anthony, explaining about the mood swings and the affect they had on Daphne. Anthony just offered a small groan “Good god, if Daphne threw things at you, Kate may maim or kill me...” he ran a hand through his hair and Simon laughed “Avoid a Pall Mall mallet with her” Anthony laughed and Benedict who had heard about the infamous Pall Mall match joined in “Yes Brother, if she was prepared to hit you with one a mallet when she did not like you and was not pregnant, you might have to hide all the sharp objects in your home” Anthony shot his brother a glare and Simon just laughed “Just don’t call her a radiant duck… you might be okay” Anthony snorted “Well that was a stupid mistake Hastings and you know it” Simon shrugged “Yes it was and it was a lesson learned”

Anthony smiled as he regarded his family, both blood and in laws all gathered together and his thoughts drifted back to this morning and his fears of being a good father, of being there for his children whilst they grew up. The talk of the pregnancy and what to expect had brought his fears back to him.

The footman brought in the tea and coffee whilst Anthony was wool-gathering and did not hear his mother call out to him, Kate who saw the look on her husband’s face, so reminiscent of that she saw this morning let out a little sigh and got up and moved to sit next to him as Benedict had made his way to take his tea from his mother and Simon had gone to attend to Daphne and their daughter.

Kate took his hand and Anthony jumped a little “You disappeared to that place again my love” she whispered to him. Anthony shot her a sheepish grin “Sorry. I am just nervous, I guess. Hearing Simon’s stories I just do not want to mess this up…” Violet had come to bring Kate her tea just smiled at her son “It is part of being a Parent Anthony, you will make mistakes, you will learn together” Mary who was sat near by just nodded “it is not easy being a parent but you have had a head start on most men my lor.. Anthony” she corrected herself, Mary was still not used to calling him Anthony especially amongst family.

Anthony, a little uncomfortable with the conversation just shifted in his seat and looked at Kate’s hand over his and she squeezed it. Daphne spoke up “Anthony, you’ve been a brother and a father to every single one of us at some point. I have faith you will be a good father though God help should you have a daughter. You were a tad overbearing with me in my seasons…” her tone turned teasing, but it was Hyacinth who piped up next “Anthony, I _know_ you will be a good father” and she got up from her seat and made her way over and hugged her oldest brother tightly “You were to me!” Kate felt the tears in her eyes and could see Anthony’s own fill as he hugged his youngest sister tightly. Violet swallowed back her own. The entire room had gone quiet, all taking in the moment, realising its importance for Anthony. It was common knowledge the role Anthony had in the family and how important he was to everyone but hearing their words was enough to make him feel almost overcome. It was a squeeze of Kate’s hand on his that brought him back in the room. He cleared his throat, trying to quell the threat of tears, he certainly did not want to cry in front of his family.

The room stayed still for a moment and Anthony muttered a gruff, throaty “thank you” to his younger sister who then broke the tension “Just promise me when it is my turn to come out, you won’t try to duel anyone who wishes to marry me!”

Anthony blinked, Benedict and Simon both gaped “H..how?” the three stuttered and Violet’s eyes narrowed.

“Hyacinth Bridgerton! What on earth are you talking about?” Violet scolded “He tried to duel Simon!” Anthony felt the colour drain from his face as he saw the flash of fury on his mother’s face as she scolded “ANTHONY BRIDGERTON…?” “m..mother?” Everyone’s head turned between Simon and Anthony. Both complexions had lost their colour. It was Simon who cleared his throat “It was a misunderstanding is all Violet” Daphne and Benedict just nodded. Only the four of them, and Colin knew the truth. Anthony just nodded as well and Violet sighed “I suppose I should not be surprised” and sat down. “You were a terrible boar during Daphne’s seasons” the tension in the room seemed to lesson. Eloise turned to Anthony “I really hope for Kate’s sake this baby is a boy… I think 3 more sisters still to marry off, a daughter might just kill you off” Kate laughed and gave her husbands hand a squeeze “Oh yes i dread to think what you would be like with a daughter rather than a sister” Anthony just shrugged “the men in society at the moment are all idiots and are not worthy of my sisters… present company excluded…” he gave Mr Bagwell and Simon a nod but his gaze lingering on Simon “though Hastings the jury is still out” he smirked at his old friend and everyone just laughed. Simon waved his hand dismissively “it is not a problem. When it is Amelia’s turn, I shall be coming to you for tips”

Daphne paled as Kate laughed “with Anthony as an Uncle and Simon as a father… I feel sorry for any gentleman who tries to court your daughter Daphne” Violet and Mary laughed. Edwina turned to her sister “You were not much better Sister mine.” Kate held her hand up “beg your pardon but you were the one who said you would not marry without my approval… it is therefore your fault” Anthony felt all the tension leave his body, he felt better, his put his arm around his wife’s shoulder as the entire family laughed.

Anthony relaxed, his fears easing, he had the best family, if anything should happen to him, Kate would be well looked after, Kate would hold her ground for their children. The rest of the evening was spent in happy talk of family, making plans for Christmas and Anthony found himself rather looking forward to his future. That fear easing day by day. He was truly blessed with the family he was born into and the one he was creating with the wonderful woman beside him. Whilst everyone was talking, he leaned to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek and placed a hand on her stomach protectively whispering, “I love you”, Kate smiled at him “and I you” Kate rested her head on her husband’s shoulder and they both watched their family feeling very lucky indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this a two parter. Adding the second part of them telling their family. Or trying to tell them anyway.
> 
> I wanted a little family dynamic added in to help out Anthony at ease. And of course Hyacinth had to be the one to really break it to him.
> 
> The duel wasn’t common knowledge, hyacinth found out through the family gossip... Colin... But I wanted something to break the tension and stop the emotion. I can’t imagine Anthony crying in front of his family. Until maybe the birth of his son... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are welcome.
> 
> Again I own nothing


	3. Festive fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at Aubrey Hall.
> 
> Gift giving, games, family time. Kate and Anthony being themselves.  
> (Reposted to add to this story in my new series)

The next few weeks of Kate’s pregnancy moved on without major incident, Anthony was fuming when it was announced in Lady Whistledown not two days after they told their family. Kate had tried to calm him down saying it was pretty obvious something was wrong after she had run from the ballroom upon smelling the prawns that Lady Havelock had served at her ball. Kate had nearly trampled poor Penelope as she, in a very Undignified way pushed her out of the way to get into the ladies’ room and proceeded to throw up. Penelope had been the one to seek Lord Bridgerton to inform him of his wife’s incapacity. Lady Havelock through the first ball of the Yuletide period on St Nicholas Day, so it was soon common knowledge, if you wanted the Viscount and Viscountess at your ball, exclude any sort of fish from the menu. Whispers soon began that the couple would be welcoming an heir.

Initially when Kate had suggested a full family Christmas at Aubrey Hall Anthony had balked at the idea as she would be around 4 months along and he did not want to put too much strain on her but after she had pointed out that she was pregnancy not incapacitated and had no intentions of allowing him to put her on constant bedrest again he had yielded (that and he did not want to spend his Yuletide and Twelfth night with the Ton). He loved the idea of a full family Christmas, they had not done Christmas Aubrey Hall for years and he knew it was an important part of his healing and getting past his god-awful fear of dying young. When they had broached the subject with Violet she had loved the idea, she had wanted to have Christmas at Aubrey Hall for years but out of respect for Anthony she had not broached the subject with her eldest son. She knew how much he was haunted by the place and was thrilled that her Son was rediscovering his love for the place that was his home for half of his life.

Colin had written back and he would not be able to make it back in time from his travels but had assured the family he would return before the birth of his second niece or nephew. Daphne and Simon would join them but not for the full three weeks Kate had proposed, they would come down just before the Twelth Night and stay through to the 7th January. Christmas was still relatively new and was mostly celebrated amongst the upper echelons of society, of which the Bridgertons were fortunate and Violet was a close confidante of Queen Charlotte who started the Yew tree tradition, so Violet had arranged for a tree be delivered to Aubrey Hall ready for everyone to decorate together.

Kate was in a whirlwind of preparations and was rather thankful, that unlike her sister in law, whilst she was tired, her morning sickness had not been as severe at Daphne’s had been, so she had been able to keep up a normal routine, or almost normal.

Kate and Anthony travelled to Aubrey Hall a few days before the rest of the family were due to arrive, as they got closer to their country home, Kate could not help but marvel at its beauty, the snow was starting to fall and it looked so picturesque, she hoped she could remember enough of the details to put it into a painting.

When the descended the carriage, the housekeeper had come out and began trying to talk to Kate about the plans for the festive period but Anthony stopped her with an abrupt “Lady Bridgerton needs to rest Mrs King, she will discuss the plans with you tomorrow” and whisked Kate off to their chambers before Kate could argue. Once there Kate had planted her hands on her hops “Anthony that was rather rude of you.” Anthony turned as he closed the door “I shall maybe apologise later but my dear wife, after a half day travelling in the carriage and those rickety roads I simply had to get you alone…” he eyes alight with wicked desire. Kate catching his meaning felt her cheeks burn, she was grateful that Daphne, Mary and Violet had all sought to tell her they could continue their relations whilst she felt comfortable to do so, even though she had been beetroot red as they told her. Poor Daphne was just as red.

Kate took a step back and leaned against the post of their grand four poster bed “Do not think I did not notice you staring at my breasts the entire way here…” she smirked, Anthony took a step forward and Kate held her hand up to hold him in place as she reached around to unfasten the few buttons of her travelling dress. Travelling in a coach always stoked the fire of desire in them both and after the last two ruined dresses from their journey’s Kate had dressed appropriately. Whilst the travelling dress was warm to protect her from the cold weather, it was easily unfastened, and she had opted for no chemise or corset so as she pushed the dress from her shoulders, letting it drop the floor, leaving her clad in naught but her stockings and unmentionables, she saw Anthony’s eyes darken with lust and desire and saw him swallow as he took in the sight of his wife in front of him.

Her breasts swollen, the normally flat surface of her stomach, already starting to show a small bump even at around 13 weeks, just when he thought he could not desire his wife anymore that he already did, he knew that as her stomach grew she would get more and more beautiful. “No Chemises?” he quirked as he let his ears roam over her unashamedly, Kate smirked and moved to sit on the edge of the bed “The cut of the gown did not allow” Anthony quirked his brow remembering his wedding night and the same comment “You my lord…” Kate smirked, raising an eyebrow in a seductive manner, scooting onto the bed and leaning back so the swell of her pregnant stomach was more noticeable “Have too many clothes on” Anthony moved quickly and removed his clothes, carefully climbing onto the bed and Lord and Lady Bridgerton were not seen for the remainder of the day.

The arrival of the remaining Bridgerton’s sent the house into utter uproar, Gregory and Hyacinth had not spent much time here and spent the best part of the days running around the halls, Benedict had taken himself off. Eloise was tucked in the library and Francesca was practising her Pianoforte, Anthony had ordered a new one as a gift to her and Daphne. Daphne had been the proficient one as a child and he was grateful Francesca had much improved. Eloise and Hyacinth were of course barred from it.

Kate had been an angel entertaining the younger two Bridgerton’s. She had bought them lots of gifts, Gregory, though 14 loved the Tin Soldiers (though pretended not to play with them when his older brothers were around) and Hyacinth was gifted a rather exquisite doll, which Kate had made some rather clumsy clothes for during her bed rest for her broken leg. She had played parlour games with them, teaching Gregory chess, Benedict had offered to do so but one evening after Kate utterly trashed him four times, Gregory announced that Kate would be the one to teach him. Anthony had watched on in pride, no one had ever managed to best Benedict at Chess so to see him lose 4 times to Kate was rather amusing.

After Edwina and her husband and Mary had arrived, they had brought Marbles with them, living in the country they had fewer games to play but Marbles was a Sheffield tradition over the Yuletide period. Kate proceeded to teach them the table top version rather than the outside. However it was then banned from the house after it started getting very competitive and Anthony had sworn rather loudly after Eloise, and her freak of nature shooting skills had caused two of his marbles to fly off the table and nearly smash one of Violet’s vases and Hyacinth had repeated the rather rude word in front of the two mothers whilst regaling them with the story. Despite being close to 30 Violet ad clipped her eldest son so hard around the ears, they were still ringing that evening when they had all retired to bed.

Daphne, Simon and their daughter arrived on Christmas eve, and a flurry of snow arrived shortly after the Hastings’ had arrived and settled. The evening passed with Daphne and Francesca playing a duet, Kate cradling Amelia and the family chattering away together. Anthony looked around the room, he had wished Colin had managed to get back but as Christmas’ go this was one of his favourites yet. Seeing Kate cradling his niece had filled his heart with so much love, he felt at peace. Seeing the look on his mother’s face and the contentment on her face he knew Kate had been right, Christmas should be held as a family and where better than their family home regardless of the memories, they were making new ones, happy ones, in this hallowed halls.

The next morning shortly after Breakfast, Kate had gone to get ready for the day and Anthony had disappeared to get his gift for Kate, they had traded gifts with the rest of the family the day before as was tradition but he had something he wanted to give Kate in private away from the family. He had it delivered here after commissioning it. He was practically giddy as he made his way to their chambers, they were due to join the rest of his family shortly so he knew she would be nearly ready. He pushed the door open and Kate’s ladies maid bobbed a quick curtsey “Annie, I can finish off with Lady Bridgerton, please go enjoy the remainder of your day” he gave a small smile as he pressed his hand on the box in his pocket as he moved away, Annie curtsey again and left the room.

Kate stood and Anthony felt his breath suck from his body, she was a vision. Her hair swept into an elegant half up, half down coiffure, and curls framing her face. A red poinsettia flower tucked into the part of the hair that was up. A red gown that hugged her frame in every single way, the swell of her growing stomach only just visible, and only visible to those who knew it was there, the cream of her breasts, covered enough to be acceptable in front of family but on show enough to drive him to distraction “My God Kate….” He swallowed and she gave the most graceful twirl she managed with a smirk “Do you like it” her eyes twinkling. She looked every bit the Viscountess. Beautiful, graceful and elegant. “You are so beautiful”. He took a step her and pressed a not so light kiss to her lips “How did I get so lucky” his eyes smouldering as he took her in closer.

Kate smiled “You must have been a good boy in the last year or so” she smirked. “Minx” he muttered. She pressed a kiss to him before moving to a drawer in her vanity and taking out a box. Neatly wrapped in gold paper “I got you something but I wanted to give it away from your family” Anthony’s eyebrows raised “is it something not for delicate eyes…” he teased as he walked over to her “but you did not have to get me anything. I have the best present right here” and he placed his hand on her slight swell and kissed her cheeks “I shall remember that next time then” she teased “but no… I may have something for your eyes only when we retire” Anthony smirked and Kate continued “but this… this is not so much a Christmas present but something I thought you would like for the future”

He quirked a brow “what is it…” eying the box “Open it and find out” she said a with a roll of her eyes and sat on the bed watching him as he opened the box. She watched his face as he lifted the lid and picked up the leather sling and accompanying double sided leather carry cradle his father had made “Oh Kate…” Anthony’s eyes glistened, she leaned and put a hand over his “I remembered you telling me of your father carrying you on hikes and I spoke to the steward. He found these and I sent them off to have them repaired and cleaned up… I hope it is okay…I though you might…” she trailed off, wondering if maybe she had over stepped when she saw the tears in her husband’s eyes.

Anthony was not normally this emotional, but he was close to bursting into tears on his wife. This was the most thoughtful gift, the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for him. He sniffed and cleared his throat and opened his mouth “No… i…” he leaned down and kissed her letting his mouth and lips convey his appreciation and adoration for her. “I love it. It is perfect thank you” he managed pulling away, both flushed and panting “Though my gift somewhat pales in comparison” and he took the long jewellery box from his pocket and handed her it.

Kate flipped it open and gasped. “Oh my” before her on the black velvet sat a row of the most exquisitely cut rubies she had ever seen, nestled between diamonds in an elegant necklace with the matching earing “Oh Anthony… this is too much”

Anthony smirked “For my wife, my viscountess, mother of my child and love of my life… nothing is too much… do you like it?” he leaned forward and lifted the necklace Kate nodded, too afraid to say anything, her hormones were about to make her a blubbering mess. “May i?” She nodded again and Anthony took the necklace and fastened it around her neck pressing a kiss against her collarbone causing her to shiver. “I had it made especially for you. I wanted something that was just yours, rather than an heirloom” Kate beamed at him, her fingers pressing against the necklace. “Oh Anthony its perfect” she twisted and kissed him.

After the family dinner, Gregory and Hyacinth expressed a wish to go out in the snow. It had fallen in earnest over night and the grounds were carpeted in a perfect white blanket. Violet and Kate agreed but only after everyone changed. There was no point in ruining everyone’s good clothing and each member of the family hurried off to change. Anthony only agreed to let Kate go out if she agreed to wear one of his bigger coats, she did not have a warm enough coat to warrant being out in this weather.

The family trooped down to an open field now quarter a mile from the house and began making snowmen, Gregory and Hyacinth started after a while getting bored and Kate could clearly see what was coming and not a second later Hyacinth had made a snow ball and threw it squarely at her brother, hitting him atop of the head so his hat came off. The roar Gregory let out as he watched his hat hit the floor was remarkably like that Anthony made during the infamous pall mall game that Kate laughed. The descended into chaos. Eloise, the best shot of everyone was darting around throwing snow at people. Kate was stood off to one side watching as she felt it was safer not to join in but watching Anthony with his back to her, as she stood near Benedict she could not help herself and she scooped a handful of snow up and threw it at him, hitting his squarely on the back of the head, knocking his hat off. “What the devil” Anthony turned around, a snowball in his hand ready to throw it at his brother who he had assumed had thrown the snow ball but looking at the bemused expression on his brother’s face he glanced at his wife who was wiped the snow off on her dress he scowled. “Kate…”

Kate gave him a dazzling smile “You wouldn’t throw that at your pregnant wife now would you.?” She was trying not to laugh. Benedict watched in amusement as he watched his older brother grit his teeth and try to decide if it was worth the risk. “I am going to punish you later” Anthony replied. Kate laughed “God I hope so” Anthony spluttered, and Benedict choked. Anthony’s eyes glittered and he stalked closer to her “Really…?” Kate just shrugged “I might….Like it” Benedict spluttered and quickly walked away ““I do not need to know this… good god” he flushed furiously. He was happy for his brother, truly but he did not need to know anything about their sex life.

Anthony turned to his mother who was standing a bit further away “Mother! Kate is feeling the cold, I am going to take her back to the house. I will request Hot Chocolate be made and we shall see you all for supper?” Violet just waved them off, Benedict muttered under his breath and Anthony whisked his wife back up to the house, waiting until they were out of the sight of his family and picking her up in his arms “You my dear wife are a menace and minx” She laughed “I am but you do love that about me…” Anthony smirked as he ran through the halls of their country home, not caring about the trail of snow he left or his butlers mutterings as he raced his wife off to their chambers.

Once there she extracted herself from him and disappeared into her changing room stating she needed a few moments, she appeared 10 minutes later, Anthony sitting on the bed in just his breeches, knowing full well why they had come back to the room and grateful for the fire.

His eyes moved from the fire to his wife and his jaw dropped, she was in the tiniest negligee he had ever seen, the light blue satin practically see through, he could see the outline of her nipples, pert and to attention, the little bow fastening just beneath the curve of her breasts, the rest open to reveal the swell of her stomach, the shoulders held in place with the smallest of bows and… he swallowed, no knickers.

“Merry Christmas Lord Bridgerton” Kate curtsey with a tease. Anthony spluttering got from the bed and carefully picked his wife up and kissed her “Merry Christmas to me indeed” his voice husky and full of lust and love as he placed his wife on the bed. The rest of the afternoon spent in blissful enjoyment of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was Queen Charlotte who introduced the yew trees into England after she married (so this is actually true...)
> 
> Twelfth Night runs Xmas day to 6th Jan.
> 
> St Nicholas’s day is the day Yuletide started which was 6th December. And the start of the festive period and balls and parties all started to occur for a month. (Again researched)
> 
> Marbles was mostly played outside and only on occasion brought in, i thought it was a good place to explore Kate’s competitive side.
> 
> I kind of liked the idea of Kate regifting Edmund’s things to Anthony and hope you all liked it.
> 
> All comments and kudos welcome.
> 
> I own nothing!!


	4. The Quickening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff piece, Kate having a bit of a melt down and Anthony being adorable and loving. 
> 
> Tooth rotting fluff

Kate moved into her 5th month of pregnancy without much other incident. The season was starting again, and she had found, thankfully, that her morning sickness had not been as debilitating as Daphne had experienced and other than not being able to stomach the smell of any fish, Kate found that her first few months of pregnancy had not been too bad. Though she had to admit, her stomach swelled a lot quicker than Daphne’s had. She already looked further along that she was, she looked almost as big as Daphne had at 7 months and she was just moving into month 5 (or so the midwife thought) The Bridgerton’s were taking bets as to the Babies gender. Anthony had railed at his family but after Kate laughed and said she would wage £5 it was a boy, he sighed and just let his family get on with it.

In all earnest, the only change that Kate felt taking over was an uncontrollable urge to have her husband… as often as she could, as often as possible. It was really rather inconvenient that he had to go out to parliament and take care of estate work when she was always in a state of constant fire and desire. Anthony wasn’t complaining, he thankfully could not get enough of his wife and was more than happy to submit to her desires and worship her whenever she demanded, but he was glad for a brief respite when he did have to leave the house to attend to some of his Viscount duties.

She had spent her morning at the modiste again with Violet and Eloise, it was rather infuriating having to get more new dresses made, Madame Delacroix had managed to make dresses with a corset back to allow her the space to accommodate her expanding stomach, but her issue was her breasts. She was already quite well endowed in that area but now, they were twice the size they were, or they felt like that. She came home grumbling that she was uncomfortable. She knew she needed to change into something looser for an afternoon dress, Madame Delacroix had managed to adjust one of her dresses for the ball that evening but nothing else had really been mended, she was due to get the new clothing in the next few days. She waved off the valet as she came in, she was in a bit of an odious mood after her morning of being measured and fitted, it felt like she was there every other day at the moment for how quickly her body was changing.

Summoning her Ladies maid, she asked for some tea be brought to the chambers, she needed out of her dress and if she remained downstairs for the afternoon the infernal butler would let visitors in but if she stayed up here, and said she was to nap, no one would bother her. The housemaid brought her tea and some ginger biscuits, Kate with a weak, almost watery eyed smile gave her thanks. Her hormones were all over the place today.

Her Ladies maid helped her out of her morning dress and into a nightgown and she donned her dressing gown and sat at her vanity with a sigh. She placed a hand on her stomach, she was surely not going to be able to walk in a few months time, Violet had said, she was massive when she carried Anthony and Benedict but the rest of the Bridgerton clan had been smaller but more difficult pregnancies. Kate shuddered at the thought of doing this 7 more times. She had a new respect for her mother in law. Mary had told her of her pregnancy with Edwina and she was sick constantly for 6 months. Daphne had been sick with most things and just swelled and her ankles went. Kate groaned at the thought of her Ankles swelling, though she was sure in another month or so she wouldn’t even be able to see her Ankles.

She took a heavy deep sigh and closed her eyes. “Well that is deep sigh indeed” came the voice of her husband from the door. Kate’s eyes flew open as she turned to the door to see her husband at the door leaning against the frame “Anthony! I wasn’t expecting you until later this afternoon” she smiled. He looked so handsome leaning against the door, she felt that heat and tug in her stomach that she had experienced on a tri-daily bases over the last week or so.

“I saw my mother and sister as I arrived at Bridgerton House, they said you seemed out of sorts this morning and I wanted to make sure you were okay” He tilted his head and walked into the room “and to see if I could cheer you up” and removing his hand from behind his back and presenting Kate with a bouquet of Pink Tulips. Since finding out about the pregnancy, Anthony had brought her a bouquet of flowers every week. Kate melted and felt tears well in her eyes, she stood and moved quickly to her husband throwing her arms around him and hugging him “Oh Anthony” she sniffed into his chest. He carefully leaned and placed the flowers on the vanity and wrapped his arms around her “Kate… what is the matter?” he asked, his voice full of concern. His wife was rarely weepy. He pulled her and sat on the bed and pulled her into him. Kate sniffled “Nothing is the matter per say… I am just…” and she sighed “I am a little fed up of having to go back to the modiste every few days. None of my dresses fit thanks to these” and she gestured at her breasts, Anthony licked his lips and Kate whacked him in the shoulder “behave…” he grinned wickedly at her as she continued “and then there is this… it is just getting bigger and bigger. I am bigger than Daphne was when she was nearly to term! I am worried my ankles are going to swell so I can’t move. I am worried that I am going to be so big by the end I cannot move! I am worried I am going to look so much like a whale you won’t want me anymore. I am worried that I am going to turn into a watering pot at some ball because my hormones are all over the place, I am worried that I am not going to be able to do ANYTHING because I am too big” Anthony just blinked as Kate unloaded on him. He hadn’t realised she had been feeling like this, or even how long she had been feeling like this. Before he even had a chance to reply Kate sniffled “I am sorry. I did not mean to just dump that on you”

Anthony pressed a gentle kiss on her lips and smiled at her “Kate. I am your husband you are supposed to dump this on me….” He rubbed her back as he attempted to soothe her “Kate, you are beautiful and no matter how big you get, I will be here, helping you. You heard what my mother said. First born Bridgerton’s are always big babies… ah don’t…” Kate opened her mouth to say something teasing, Anthony could tell by the expression softening on her face. She gave a sheepish grin. “You cannot compare this to Daphne’s. you said it yourself this morning, she was sicker than you have been. I have limited understanding, but I am sure each pregnancy is different”

Taking her hands and placing them atop of the swell of her stomach and leaning in so he was close to her ears he whispered, “as for not wanting you… do I need to remind you of what I said on our wedding night?” he breathed heavily. Kate swallowed, she knew what he was referring to and nodded “I will always want you Kate… even when I did not like you, I lusted for you… but now… I love you so very much… you are the most beautiful woman in England, and seeing you so round with child… _our_ child, that we created in love… I cannot concentrate for how much I want you. You consume my every thought. Even when I am buried deep within you, I want to be closer. I will always… always want you. Do you understand me?” Kate shivered, feeling herself growing hot at his words “Or do you I need to tie you to the bed and have you a hundred different ways until you get it”

Kate nodded and leant up to kiss him. It was a deep, fiery frenzied kiss and she moved so to be closer to her husband but paused with a gasp and looked at her stomach, detaching both hands and pressing them against her stomach “Oh” she whispered.

Anthony’s eyes instantly filled with panic “Kate…” his voice full of panic. Kate looked up at him with watery eyes “I think he’s moving…” her smile was massive “our Mothers and Daphne said… oh…” Anthony pressed both his hands on to her stomach and it happened again, a light flutter across the surface “Oh my…” he said, emotion filling his voice, tears in his own eyes. “that… that’s our baby Anthony” Kate smiled a tear moving down her cheek as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Our baby…” he repeated, completely and utterly enchanted by the light fluttering he could feel, he knew Kate would feel it more but that he could feel their child, his child moving around his wife, filled him with so much love and emotion he thought he might burst. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he loved them both but he was too lost and overcome in that moment to speak. He was a fool to ever thing he could have lived without love in his life. He had everything he needed right there. He carefully and gently moved them both, so they were leaning against the pillows and he placed an arm around her shoulder, the other still on her stomach. They lay there, content in each other’s company their fingers entwined resting a top of her stomach.

Kate lifted her head after a few minutes “I was thinking of names this morning…” Anthony turned his face to look down at her, their eyes meeting “Oh…?” he asked. Kate fidgeted slightly nervously “I was thinking… for a girl… Charlotte?” she suggested Anthony pondered that for a moment “I like it… but you are sure it’s a boy aren’t you” she nodded “I am…”and she swallowed. Anthony looked at the nervous twitch in her lips “what about…” she cleared her throat “what about Edmund… after your father?” Anthony blinked, completely not what he was expecting “I just thought… you would like to name your son after your father, I thought it would be….” She was silenced by his lips on hers, his hands having moved to her cheeks, “Have I ever told you, you talk too much…” he teased. Kate scowled “I think its perfect” he smiled at her.

Kate’s full face split into the most enchanting smile and Anthony kissed her again. “It is perfect, and right” Kate smiled “Edmund Anthony Bridgerton II” Anthony felt tears in his eyes and nodded Kate leaned up and kissed him again “I love you” Pulling her closer Anthony placed his hand back on her stomach and re-entwined their fingers. “I love you too…. Both of you”

The rest of the afternoon was spent blissfully in each other’s company, feeling their baby flutter beneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more ideas for this story and just wanted a little fluffy piece about the names discussion and how Anthony would support Kate during a meltdown (the first of many....)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome :D
> 
> I own nothing!


	5. Of Misunderstandings... and jealously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Kate things Anthony doesn't find her attractive anymore and what happens if some abominable woman tries to lure Anthony away from his pregnant wife...

Kate sighed, she felt massive as she dressed for the ball that evening. She really did not feel much like going but as it was Lady Danbury hosting, she felt it would be abominally rude not to attend as she always like the elderly woman.

She stood in her dressing room looking in the mirror, the swell of her stomach rather prominent, there was no hiding the fact that she was pregnant. The green velvet of her dress hugged her figure in all the right places, and she did have to admit she looked radiant, but she honestly felt like a whale. Daphne had never been this big, even as she got close to the end of pregnancy, a chat with Violet the day before made her suspect, or more than suspect that she really was expecting a boy. She had no preference, but she really wanted a boy for Anthony’s sake. It might help him with his fears more than a girl to start with.

She let out a sigh as she turned, her eyes on her stomach so she did not see her husband leaning against the door “Now that is heavy sigh” he said to announce himself. Kate spun around and looked at her husband, the sight of him in his evening clothes was always enough to get her hot and bothered at the best of times but at the moment her hormones were driving her crazy, one moment she could not get enough of her husband and the next she did not want anyone touching her. She felt so unstable it was hard to keep up at the moment.

Anthony smiled at his wife, his eyes clearly worshiping the sight of her. He had not held back at how much he enjoyed seeing Kate pregnant, if he thought she was beautiful before, a pregnant Kate was even more radiant that he could have ever imagined. Kate smiled at him “It is nothing my love” Anthony crossed the room and wrapped an arm around her with a raised eyebrow “Really… it did not sound like nothing.” Kate felt herself deflate a little, he knew her so well so she sighed again “i… I just feel ridiculous with this” and she gestured to her stomach “I am rather large, and I am only just half way through this blasted pregnancy” she lay a hand on the swell of her stomach “I just dread to think how big I am going to be at the end. I shall not be able to move. I am practically waddling now!” she explained. Anthony put a hand on top of hers and kissed her “Kate you are hardly waddling and you look ravishing. So ravishing in fact I’d rather keep you here at home than attend the ball tonight” Kate laughed lightly, he always made her feel better. “I know my love, but maybe we will just stay a little while and then make our way home. I do _tire_ easily when at balls…” she smiled at him. Anthony gave her a smile that melted her heart and turned her legs to water. “Anything for you Lady Bridgerton” and with a gentle kiss her led her off to the carriage and to Lady Danbury’s ball.

Once they were at the ball, Kate rather found herself enjoying the evening. Eloise and Penelope were off hiding in a corner trying to avoid some of the men in the room and her brothers in law Benedict and Colin had both asked her to dance to avoid the match making mama’s much to Anthony’s annoyance. Kate did love dancing with her brothers in law, she always got brilliant stories about her husband when they were dancing. Benedict and Colin had made her laugh with delight that evening with stories but now she found herself dancing with the Duke of Hastings who was regaling her with stories of Anthony at University, and she could not help her laugh. Simon knew that Anthony would kill him but considering the stories he had told Daphne at university, it was only fair that he returned the favour. “And he actually screamed like a girl when he pulled the covers back to see the eels…” Simon laughed, Kate’s face was flush from her laughter, her eyes filled with tears of mirth. “You would think, he would learn after the pig incident” Kate chuckled as the dance ended and the pair curtseyed and bowed and he led her over to the refreshment table where Benedict and Colin were loitering, well hiding.

The entire party had been ambushed by Lady Danbury earlier that evening and Daphne had taken one of the team and led Lady Danbury away to talk about her next Den of Iniquity meeting. The three-gentleman towered over and were able to see around the room. Kate after taking a drink of lemonade, as Anthony had strictly forbidden her to drink ratafia, she looked around the room. She had not seen her husband for a good 30 minutes, he had disappeared whilst she danced with Colin and had not reappeared whilst she danced with Simon. “Can anyone see Anthony?” she asked. She was starting to feel weary and wanted to make a swift exit.

Benedict and Colin glanced around and shook their heads, Simon however, spotted him coming back into the room “I see him… he is over there…” he pointed to the door “Oh…” the noise caught Kate’s attention and she followed Simon’s finger, her heart and body completely freezing as she saw the scene in front of her…

Anthony walking back in the room, a blonde woman behind him, her hand on his arm. Benedict, Colin and Simon all looked at her. Kate felt the colour drain from her face and a red mist cover her eyes. Surely not… Surely Anthony wasn’t being unfaithful…. Surely not.

Kate stiffened her eyes narrowing as she took in the blonde woman’s appearance. She was slim, like really slim, even slimmer than her when she not pregnant. From the gaze of every single gentleman as she strolled past them, it was clear she had a massive bosom. Kate wanted to rip the damn woman’s arm off. “Why is she touching my husband….” She hissed. Rage filled her bones in a way she had never felt it before. She felt completely out of control. “Kate…” Benedict said quietly “I am sure it is nothing… Anthony would not…” Kate’s glare shut him up. She just watched as her anger built, her rage causing her hands to form fists at her side. She had never hit another person in her life but she wasn’t sure which she would like to hurt first… the blonde or her husband…

Her husband… definitely her husband… how dare he! When she was like this… how could he… in front of all these people!?

But no… she watched in horror as Anthony came to a stop and turned to the woman, they were far enough away so she could not hear what was said but she saw Anthony grab the blonds arms, both of them, and lean in to say something to her ears and that was enough to cause Kate to snap out of it. She gasped. Loudly.

Benedict and Simon saw the blonde’s face and recognised her immediately but as they turned to say something to Kate, she gasped and they looked at Anthony who spotted them. Panic etched on his face… before Benedict could stop Kate she rushed passed him pushing him aside with some force he fell into Colin.

This commotion caught Anthony’s attention and he whirled around and paled as he saw Kate’s face. Hurt and anger written on every inch of her face but before he could so much as do anything, Kate had turned and practically ran out of the room, fleeing to the terrace and down to the gardens.

She heard Anthony’s yell after her, she heard Benedict say something about him being and idiot and then she heard the running feet, but she had to get out of there. She had to get outside before she did something stupid like cry.

“Kate!!!” she heard the panic in Anthony’s voice as she ran down the steps into the garden.

It hurt. Oh god it hurt. She took a sharp right turn and crumbled to the floor as best as she could desperately willing herself not to cry. To stay silent but her traitorous mouth let out a sob of despair as tears began to fall down her face.

Anthony had hardly paid attention to the woman accosting him across the room, he wanted to find his wife, he had spotted his brothers as he entered the room and felt something on his arm as he had entered. Mrs Whitaker holding onto his sleeve. He hissed a few times for her to let go. He wasn’t interested. She had ambushed him as he came out of the gentleman’s room. He had gone to see his footman to request some flowers be delivered home for when he and Kate got home and then relieved himself when she pounced.

The woman was a notorious widower. She thrilled in chasing men who were married with pregnant wives, the thought made him sick. He had told her in the hall he wasn’t interested. He had walked off and shrugged her off but as he entered the room, now wanting nothing more than to get away and go home with his wife. He felt the tug on his sleeve and her continued murmurings. He had not realised how much space he had covered to get to his brothers, nor did he see his wife but as Mrs Whitaker made a snide comment about his wife he snapped turning around and grabbing both of the woman’s arms and leaned in close “Do. Not. Insult. My. Wife. In. front. Of me….” But the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a very loud, gasp. A gasp that made his heart clench and panic to fill his entire body… Kate.

He whirled around in time to see Kate’s face, pain, hurt and anger over her beautiful features. He cursed loudly as he watched Kate shove his brother and run, with remarkable speed for a pregnant woman, “Anthony you bloody idiot!” Benedict called “Mrs Whitaker… really” he scowled at his brother as he charged from the room.

He had to catch her. He had to explain. It was all a misunderstanding. He saw her running down the steps in the garden “KATE!!!!!” he bellowed. He did not care that he was making a scene. He needed to get to his wife.

He ran after her but lost her in the dark of the garden. Panic setting in, god one could be in the garden. Anything could happen to her out here… he stood for a moment trying to decide what to do, to quell the panic flooding his every vein and to quieten the rapid, frantic beating of his heart as he heard the sob…

“Kate?” he asked, listening for where it had come from. “Go away Anthony” he heard her cry, to the right! He dashed taking the corner and his heart positively broke at the sight in front of him.

Kate on the floor, her eyes pressed against her knees, reminding him so much of the pain and terror he had seen that night in the library at Aubrey Hall. “Oh Kate…” he crouched, carefully beside her “Go away…” she muttered against her legs, her body shaking from the tears.

“Kate… my love… it is not what you think… what you saw… it wasn’t” he started

Kate’s head flew up “it wasn’t what Anthony?” her tears stopping as the rage built in her again. She was not going to be humiliated in front of the _ton_. That wasn’t Kate. “It wasn’t you cosying up to some ridiculously skinny, beautiful blonde woman with breasts so large that EVERY MAN could not take their eyes of her” she started “it wasn’t you grabbing onto some woman in front of your pregnant wife! Your pregnant wife who feels like she is the size of DAMNED elephant. Who care barely believe you still find attractive because of how FAT she is… it wasn’t you rubbing some other woman in my face!?!? WAS IT?” she screamed at him. Her red haze clouded by green envy. She had never felt jealous of another woman, had always been so sure of Anthony’s love of her but… at the moment. She barely like the sight of herself why should her husband still find her attractive. I mean it wasn’t uncommon for men to find solace elsewhere when their wives were pregnant but she had not expected Anthony to do that…

Anthony winced as Kate screamed at him. Hurled the words at him that felt like a knife to the heart, it was not what happened, but he knew that was what it must have looked like and the hurt in his wife’s eyes, the hurt in her words cut him worse than any physical wound. “Kate… it isn’t that… I swear… can… can I please… please let me explain…?” his voice was filed with agony and trepidation, so Kate did not move. She did not speak she just stared at the floor between them.

Taking her silence as agreement Anthony swallowed and began… “I… I left the ballroom whilst you were dancing with Colin but not for anything notorious… I went to see the Footman to arrange for some flowers be delivered home for you tonight. I know you were having a bad day and I wanted to cheer you up when we got home…” Kate shifted slightly “and then… I went to er… to er… relieve myself…” he blushed, 9 months of marriage, and those particular things were not something he felt comfortable with “I had one or two too many drinks” Kate gave a small nod of understanding. “And as I left… Mrs… Mrs Whitaker appeared and started on me…” Kate stiffened “She… Simon and Benedict will back me up, I hope, but she is well known amongst the men of the _ton_ as a wicked widower… her husband died a few years ago and she preys on married men…. Married men with pregnant wife’s” Kate looked up at him and glared but the look in Anthony’s eyes stopped her speaking, or hissing her angry retort.

“I told her I was not interested and that I love my wife every much and would never dream of breaking my vows…” he smiled at her, as she glanced at him. It was the first time she had looked directly at him. “she did not seem to understand. It is not common knowledge that men and women can still be intimate during… and she was trying to… well you know.” Anthony coughed. “I was trying to get to my brothers, to find you and take you home. I just wanted to leave and take my wife home but she was following me across the floor and I was doing a good job if ignoring her until…. Until she tried to insult you…” Kate’s eyes flashed as her head lifted “She what…” Kate felt her back stiffen, she was suddenly starting to feel like a fool. Anthony would never have been unfaithful to her. She recalled the look on his face… it wasn’t one of desire… it was one of fury. It was a look she rarely saw on his face, she recalled seeing the same look on Anthony’s face that night at Aubrey Hall when he rescued Penelope… Anthony shuffled forward and leaned his hands out tentatively to take hers in his “Kate… I love you more than anything else. More than life itself. I can resist all the temptation in the world but I _hate_ bullies and insulting my beloved wife will not get anyone anywhere with me and I lost my temper… what you saw… I grabbed her and was in the process about to threaten her when you gasped and I saw the pain in your face… I am sorry. I am so sorry you saw that… that you thought…” He trailed off. He felt like the worst sort of wretch.

“Oh Anthony” Kate lunged forward and threw her arms around his neck and clung to him and sobbed into him “I thought… I thought… you had tired of me” she hiccupped into his neck. He stroked her back “Now, now my dear wife… I will never tire of you. I fear you will likely tire of me first. It will take more than that awful woman to distract me from your beauty… I have the most beautiful woman in all of England, the world in fact and she is carrying our baby… I’d have to be an idiot… my brothers would shoot me if I did anything stupid like be disloyal to you… if they could find my body that is as I am sure you would kill me” Kate gave a watery laugh.

Anthony pulled back and used his hands to wipe her eyes “I am sorry you got so upset…” Kate sniffled “I am sorry I got…angry… jealous?” Anthony tilted his head “Jealous?” Kate nodded. “I just feel so massive at present and so unattractive, I guess I was blinded by rage and jealously to think straight. I am complete mess”

Anthony pulled his wife closer to him and pressed a gentle kiss to her head “I am not being a good husband if you feel so unattractive my love…” Kate sighed “Anthony… you are being wonderful. I just worry about how large I am going to get… I can barely see my feet as it is and I am sure that in the next month I am not even going to be able to put my shoes on or bend over…” Anthony smiled “that will be my job for you my love…” Kate smiled and relaxed. “I am sorry I overreacted” she said quietly, Anthony laughed and gave her a kiss “You are entitled to get jealous and angry my dear. It is rather nice actually having you get all jealous…” Kate swatted him “I should like to go home now…” she said and Anthony rose to his feet, taking both of his wife’s hands in hers and pulling her to her feet.

Anthony fussed over her for a moment to ensure she looked respectable again and not like they had just spent 30 minutes on a cold floor, and hoped it was not so obvious his wife had been crying. “Let us take our leave of my brothers and Simon as they were most worried and then we can go home my love.” Kate nodded and they made their way back into the ballroom.

They found the gentleman easily, still hiding but in a different corner this time. All three gave her a hug and asked if she was okay. She nodded and explained it was partially due to hormones and a misunderstanding. Benedict and Simon reiterated Mrs Whitaker’s background and reputation and Kate snarled. She glanced around the room for a moment looking for the woman, wanting to give her a piece of her mind. Anthony put an arm around her and in a teasing manner to his brothers said “I know most men find her to be attractive but she does not hold a candle to my wife… and besides… if I ever was to stray or even consider it, I know you would cut my throat” Anthony said pointedly to his wife who just smirked “Oh my love… your throat is not the first place I’d take a knife to” all four men winced and coughed.

Just then Kate clocked the blonde woman and straightened herself, Anthony looked at his wife “Kate...?” She placed a gentle hand on her husbands wrist and smiled serenely “Excuse me for a moment gentleman” and she turned on her heels took two steps and called “Mrs Whitaker… may I have a moment?” the blonde woman clearly stiffened and looked for a way to escape looking uncomfortable as she realised there as no escape, she turned and walked to Kate “Yes… erm Lady Bridgerton” Kate could tell the name left a sour taste on the blondes tongue, Kate leaned in and in an accent that was laced with all the importance of a Viscountess hissed, not so loudly that the crowds around her could hear but loud enough that her husband and brother in laws could… “If… she ever come near my husband… or _any_ member of my family again I shall personally make sure the rest of your life is a misery and you never see another invitation in this town again.” Kate stood and glared at the woman “Do I make myself clear?” her voice laced with disdain. The blonde had paled and had a red tinge on her cheeks, anger or embarrassment Kate would never know but Mrs Whitaker shot a look at the three Bridgerton Men and the Duke of Hastings who were trying desperately to keep straight faces. She nodded “Crystal.” And stalked off leaving the party very early.

As the blonde left Colin broke out in waves of laughter “remind me never to get on your bad side dear sister” his eyes full of mirth… Benedict just grinned “I think Hastings… Kate may just be my favourite in law” Simon laughed “Don’t worry about it. Kate I think you might be my favourite Bridgerton… after my wife of course” he grinned, Anthony wrapped an arm around his wife “May I take you home now Lady Bridgerton…?” he smouldered. Kate grinned wickedly, “Gentleman if you will excuse the Viscount… he has some very important business to attend to” Colin looked confused and before Benedict could stop him asked “What could he possibly have to do this late at night…” Kate just smirked, though her cheeks flushed with a tinge of embarrassment “His wife…”

Colin spluttered and Anthony whisked her away and they heard Benedict groan “You had to ask…” the couple giggled as they made their way through the ballroom and back to their carriage. As they entered Kate pulled Anthony close to her, and attached her lips to his muttering “You’re mine… don’t you ever forget that Lord Bridgerton…”

The following morning Lady Whistledown was delivered.

_There was quite a to do at Lady Danbury’s opening ball last night. This Author spied a one Laura Whitaker, the widower known across London for her penchant for married men… attempting to latch herself onto Viscount Bridgerton last night. This author cannot help but wonder if the Widowed Mrs Whitaker does not read this column to realise the extent of Lord Bridgerton’s devotion to his pregnant wife._

_Whilst Lord and Lady Bridgerton did seem to have a small falling out over Mrs Whitaker’s behaviour, which considering what I know of Mrs W’s reputation it is not a surprise giving Lady B’s condition. I am happy to report that not 30 minutes later they were seen with the Duke of Hastings and the two unmarried Bridgerton Brothers chatting and smiling. Clearly more devoted to one another than ever before._

_This author did witness Lady Bridgerton giving Mrs Whitaker her marching orders shortly before Lord and Lady Bridgerton left the ball, remarkably early and giggling like two school children. Let us hope dear readers, that Mrs W listens to Lady B’s advice from last night… I for one would not wish to encounter the wrath of the Viscountess._

_But Ah Gentle Reader, it warms this author’s heart when we are in the presence of a true love match and Lord and Lady Bridgerton truly are a love match we can all aspire for._

_Lady Whistledown’s Society Papers 13 March 1815._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in To Sir Phillip, With Love Benedict makes a comment about Kate not starting with Anthony's throat when remarking Lucy and I kind of wanted a scene where Kate threatened him with it...
> 
> Pregnancy + Rational/Irrational fears + Jealousy = Angsty... but it would always have a happy ending.
> 
> After the casting Announcement today I just HAD to write for Kanthony. it only seemed fitting!!
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos. they really do make my day :)


	6. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is driving Kate crazy...
> 
> Colin inadvertently upsets Kate...
> 
> Anthony cheers Kate up...
> 
> Explicit/mature chapter

Kate had sorted the invites out, sent the word to the staff at Aubrey Hall to ready for the entire Bridgerton family to descend upon Aubrey Hall for two weeks. It was unusual for the family to quit London for a while during the season but after Kate had mentioned it over Christmas, and reminded Colin and Daphne about the rematch, the entire family was relishing the idea of a trip to Kent. It would be Kate’s first really hostess role, but she was positive that doing it for just family was the right thing to do. The only thing that bothering her was how exhausted she felt.

After the drama last week at the ball involving Mrs Whitaker, Kate had suddenly become a little more paranoid about her appearance than usual. Anthony spent so much time worshipping her and trying to make her feel beautiful but every morning, and most evenings, when she looked in the mirror all she saw was a massive stomach. She was a little fed up. She could barely see her feet, which blessedly had not become swollen like Daphne’s. Kate had to thank god that, if that was added with the size of her stomach, she’d tuck herself into bed and never get out. Whoever said being pregnant was a joy was clearly NOT talking from experience.

She was practically waddling through Bridgerton House. Two days prior Violet had come around and said that she would be moving out of Bridgerton House in June. She had found a townhouse not far away, from here, in fact it was just 5 doors down from Benedict. It would not be ready until June, but she wanted to let Kate and Anthony, know they were to have their own family, have the family home. It was only right. Both Kate and Anthony tried to argue her down, but it had not worked. Violet would throw one last party at the house, and then move out. Kate would be about 8 months pregnant but had vowed to at least pop in. If she was able to bloody walk, she had thought darkly to herself.

Anthony had work to take care of and had brought Kate with him to Bridgerton House that morning so she could get the feel of the house properly and check out the nursey rooms. She knew they would have nurses and a wet nurse but after he discussions with Violet and Daphne, she had no intention of using them, yes the nurses were expected but she was going to be a mother, society be damned, she was not just carrying this child for the good of her health, in fact she was pretty sure it was contrary to her health but, it was a child not an heir, not something to be handed off. She and Anthony would play an active part in raising any children they would have.

Kate had spent some time with Hyacinth that morning in the nursey, she had shown Kate some of the things she had as a child and cried on the 12-year-old when she had given over an old teddy that had been with every one of the 8 Bridgerton children. Her hormones were a mess. Violet had appeared a little while later to take Hyacinth with her and Eloise as they were visiting Penelope and Lady Featherington that afternoon and would not be back til before dinner.

Kate looked around the room and thought about the changes she would like to make in the room, she remembered the nursey at Aubrey Hall and she would love to have more nature in the room. She made a mental note to speak to Benedict about having his friend Granville do some paintings for the room of Aubrey Hall and the gardens. The cradle was old, but as it was the same one all the children had used. She would have it repaired rather than replaced. Whilst she had no intention of naming her children alphabetically, thankfully Daphne had taken up that mantle, she would stick with some of the other Bridgerton traditions.

The room needed a coating of paint, she would have the Bridgerton colours put through the nursey and she really wanted the rocking chair repaired with new cushions. She was grateful that the room was not that far away from the master suites so she would not be far away from her child. She had made the decision that she would give birth here in Bridgerton House but, after a raging argument, she would not do so in the master suite, she would not, could not give birth in the room Anthony would sleep in, if anything happened to her… Violet refused to sleep in the Master suite in Aubrey Hall, it had taken a LOT of persuasion for Anthony to sleep in there, but Kate had managed to help him make a lot happier memories in that room and slowly he was more comfortable but she would not forgive herself if anything was to happen to her. They had compromised and she would give birth in the “Viscountess” rooms, just off the master suite. She would spend her evenings in the same bed as her Husband but once her waters broke, she would be confined to the Viscountess room where she would give birth. Anthony refused to listen to her when she tried to talk about anything that might happen to her but he had agreed that it would be best, given the mess, after Daphne and Simon who had been present at Amelia’s birth… who had talked Daphne into using their bed… told him the ins and outs. Anthony had said he wanted to be present at the birth. Simon said he would talk to him about what to expect but closer to the time.

She entered the Viscountess rooms, Violet didn’t sleep in these, so they were dust sheets over the furniture, it was a gorgeous open room and ornate. She knew she would not spend much time in here, but she wanted to be comfortable, and she wanted Anthony to be as well. 

Looking at the clock on the mantle, Kate saw that it about 30 minutes after luncheon was usually served and started to make her way through the grand house towards the informal dining room. She was close to Anthony’s study and saw the door open and Anthony had already left, she paused a moment, letting memories of their first kiss wash over as she heard her name called and she turned to see Colin walking towards her “Anthony has been looking for you! He was going spare thinking you had run away!” his charming and cheeky demeanour ever present “I was up in the Viscountess room’s making notes ready for my confinement, I lost track of time” she said, her heart fluttering at the thought of her husband looking for her. Colin laughed lightly “Yes, I did say to him it was unlikely you would have run off anywhere… it is not like you can move quickly in your current condition” Kate felt herself stiffen and her eyebrows set… no one had dared comment on her size. Anthony had told everyone not to as she was pretty sensitive, but Colin clearly had not got said message “Just… what do you mean by _that_ ” she tried to keep her voice steady but she could feel herself getting angry and upset.

The entire family had heard about the “radiant duck” situation with Simon and Daphne and the injury Simon sustained cause it… surely Colin wasn’t being a complete idiot. Was he trying to get a rise from her? Colin was just completely oblivious to Kate’s rising anger, he was trying to tease and make his sister in law, who was usually jovial and had a good sense of humour, but he _had_ missed the conversation with Anthony about NOT teasing Kate so with the complete innocence of one who has not dealt with a pregnant woman said “well isn’t it obvious” he said, just as Anthony came around the corner, spotting his wife, back ramrod straight, fists in a tight ball. “Oh hell” he muttered as Colin said jovially “You’re the size of an elephant!” before Anthony could do anything Kate had punched Colin in the jaw sending him backwards, cursing. “I AM NOT. HOW DARE!! HOW DARE YOU!” Kate roared at Colin before bursting into tears. Anthony ran down the hall and put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek and put her in his study, sitting her down before coming out and shaking his head at Colin “Really Colin!!” He half shouted at his brother “Did no one tell you _not_ to say something like to Kate… she’s really sensitive at the moment… do you NOT remember Simon and the Duck incident” Colin groaned as Anthony pulled the door so it was a jar, so Kate could not hear or get out, “damn… I messed up. I was only teasing… I did not realise… can… can I say sorry to her… please?” He asked. Colin felt like a wretch and damn his jaw hurt. He hadn’t meant to upset her, he really hadn’t. he was however annoyed none of the family warned him, Anthony shook his head and sighed “No, she is liable to kill you right now… go have lunch with everyone. Get some ice for that then go get her some Tulips as an apology. Seriously Colin. I’d hit you but I think Kate might have done enough damage.” Colin looked across the hall and saw the bruise forming on his jaw, “the rest of the family might kill you though…” Colin groaned “Are you going to tell them…?” Anthony shook his head “No…” Colin sighed in relief “You will… as your penance…” Colin’s eyes bugged “No! please don’t make me. Mother and Daphne will kill me!” Anthony smiled “I know but that is your punishment from me. You tell them… or I will and then they will hunt you down and make it worse…” Colin sighed “Please tell Kate I did not mean to upset her… I was only teasing. I am a monster” he walked away and Anthony opened the door to his office. He needed to cheer his wife up. His brother is an idiot, he knew he didn’t mean anything mean by his actions but he really doesn’t think clearly sometimes.

“Kate…” Anthony asked as he closed the door behind him and locked it. he did not want to be disturbed and didn’t want Kate to be disturbed whilst they talked this through. Kate was sat on the little chaise he placed in the room for her, her arms wrapped around her legs as best as they could with her belly in the way “Oh Kate… Colin didn’t mean to upset you…” it broke Anthony’s heart when his wife was like this, he heard her sniffle a quiet “I know…” he approached the chaise and kneeled next to her. “Look at me Kate” she sniffed and raised her head to look at him, her eyes sad and full of tears “Oh Kate” and he pulled her off the Chaise and onto his lap on the floor and held her close, placing a kiss on his head “if you know then why did you get so upset. You know it pains me to see you in tears like this…” Kate sniffled and buried her neck into his “I… I can’t help it… I fear… I fear I am going to be too big… so that… so that you don’t” she sniffled but the rest of her sentence was cut off by Anthony’s retort “Katherine Grace Bridgerton… if you even think of finishing that sentence I am going to have to belittle your intelligence and common sense…” Kate looked up at the use of her full name… “How many times do I have to tell you, that you are the most beautiful woman in the world… especially now, with your belly so full of our child” Kate hiccupped “it… it doesn’t hurt to hear you say it” Anthony leaned forward and kissed her “then I shall have to tell you every single day… you” he kissed her “are… beautiful and I love you” he broke each word with a gentle kiss. “Your body is a wonderland... just for me” he added as he kissed her passionately 

Kate could feel his arousal starting to stir beneath her bottom as she sat on his knee. “Show me…” she whispered quietly in his ear. Anthony practically growled as he attached his lips to hers with a sheer force and determination.

They lost themselves in their kiss for a few moments before he pulled away and peppered kisses down her neck and collar bone.

Kate moved her head back to give him greater access to her neck, feeling Anthony’s hands on the buttons of her dress unfastening and moving the dress down over her ample breasts and he groaned “no chemise.... again” Kate smiled “it’s much too uncomfortable at present to wear one”

“Good” Anthony Growled and carefully moved to stand lifting Kate so her dress fell to her knees revealing her practically nude form to him. “God you’re so beautiful” he pressed kisses down her breasts flicking his tongue over her nipple and she groaned “I wanted to this to you... that first night... right here in this very room...” he muttered against her breast. Kate panted “really...?” “Umhmmm” he murmured against her nipple as he took it carefully in his mouth.

He knew her nipples were extra sensitive so he had to be careful “I wanted you so badly... I wanted you on the carpet... bent over my desk... anyway I could have you” Kate groaned “Anthony....” she pulled on his hair and lifted his head and captured his lips against hers... “after.. after I left... I realised... i... wanted to come back. I wanted you too” Anthony groaned “Kate.:..” he slipped his hands lower pushing off her unmentionables so she was fully nude before him and rubbed his hand over her clit, Kate gasped, her own hands dropping to grab Anthony’s backside pulling him closer to her “please Anthony.... please”

He groaned and continued to finger her, his thumb pressed on her clit whilst his fingers thrust in and out of her “please what my love... tell me what you want...” he captured her lips again “anything you want”

Kate panted feeling herself close... “over the desk.... please...” Anthony swore “fuck yes...” and moved her across the room, Kate gasped at the loss of his fingers and giggled as he moved her quickly over the room “do you trust me...?” He asked, his eyes blazing with love, lust and desire, she pressed her hand against his cheek “always”

Anthony turned her so that she was facing the desk and whispered in her ear “ lean over the desk... rest your belly in the edge” he quickly divested his jacket and tucked it between her stomach and the desk so not to hurt her and made quick work of his breeches.

Kate shivered as she positioned herself and felt the weight of her husband behind her as he leaned down ans whispered in her ear “I’ve always wanted to take you like this....”

Kate groaned as she felt him rub his cock against her folds, she was soaked “I swear to God Anthony if you do not get inside of me this instant I’ll take care of this myself” she demanded. She was hot, horny and desperate.

She screamed as Anthony plunged into her, actually screamed so loud the entire house would have known what they were up to. Anthony swore “ffuuuck” as he reached his hilt. He’d never taken a woman like this and it felt incredible. Kate looked so unbelievable bent over like this... “god Kate” she panted “move!” And he did.

It felt incredible, each thrust hitting a new mark making Kate squeal and squeak and even more incoherent as Anthony moved in and out “so good... you feel soo good” he moaned as he continued to thrust in and out. Kate’s gasps and moans were incoherent Anthony could see her white knuckles against the edge of the desk so he knew she was close. Carefully with his weight he leaned around taking one breast in his hand and the other sneaking to her clit and began thrusting in and out squeezing her breast and letting his thrusts move her over his thumb.

He was close, he needed Kate to finish, to reach her peak with him. “Kate.... please... my love....” he gasped and with a squeal he felt it. She tightened and her walls clenched around him. Swearing loudly as she came, and with a final thrust he groaned and exploded deep within her. Panting hard, all the feeling gone from his legs he sunk into his chair, not caring to pull his breeches up.

Kate’s legs went weak and Anthony pulled her backwards and onto his lap and held her close “wow...” she panted finally getting her breath back “wow indeed” and he laughed “it is probably a good job I did not proceed to do that on that particular evening... I fear the entire party would have known...” Kate blushed furiously “though I must say, I may never get any work done with the images of you bent over my desk...”

Kate grinned wickedly “maybe after the baby... i can lié stop your desk...” Anthony Groaned “oh god... you’re going to be the death of me Lady Bridgerton”

Kate laughed and Anthony stroked her face “do you feel better my love?” Kate nodded “yes though I may owe Colin and apology for the punch...” Anthony laughed “do not. It was quite the punch. Daphne will be proud” he grinned Kate flushed “my hormones are all over the place” she said a little glumly “Kate you’re pregnant it’s allowed though I am quite sure Colin nor any member of our family will dare tease you... I have told Colin he is to tell mother and Daphne the truth about the bruise or I shall!” Kate gasped “Anthony they will kill him!” Anthony shook his head “after the duck incident he should know better!”

Kate laughed “I suppose”

Anthony pulled his wife closer and kissed her “and we can just beast him at Aubrey hall with Pall mall as further punishment” she added thoughtfully.

Anthony laughed “you are a menace Lady Bridgerton” Kate grinned “you love me for it”

Anthony laughed and kissed her “that I do... that I do...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted a bit of a filler chapter before I do at least two at Aubrey Hall...
> 
> Anthony comforting Kate over her feeling huge and very unstable with her moods and poor stupid Colin had to be the one. (They’ll kiss and make up in the next one...) 
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome ❤️


	7. The Mallet of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is almost time for the infamous rematch, 
> 
> Anthony wants his wife not to play... Kate doesn't agree...

Colin had not managed to see Kate before the all travelled to Aubrey Hall. After that day, she had caught a little cold and Anthony had refused to let her leave the house, he’d even tried to cancel the trip to Aubrey Hall but after Daphne got involved and told him he was being ridiculous, and Kate cried on him, he had relented.

Kate and Anthony travelled two days before the rest of the family, to set up and given Kate’s condition, she wanted time to travel and take stops should she feel the need to. Colin, still desperate to apologise to Kate, left the day before the rest of his family, and knowing better than to interrupt his brother in alone time with his wife, he stopped at an Inn nearby and ducked into a nearby florist the morning everyone else was due to arrive and headed up to Aubrey Hall just before breakfast would be served. Knowing his brother, he would have gone to tend to his business before the family would arrive so he was guaranteed some alone time with his sister in law and to apologise for being an absolute ass to her. His jaw still smarted two weeks later.

Kate was taking breakfast when Milton stuck his head in the room and Kate looked shocked “Mr Colin Bridgerton, Lady Bridgerton. He had arrived early” Kate nodded as she saw the 3rd Bridgerton son walk into the room, holding a ridiculously large bouquet of her favourite purple tulips. “Colin, I was not expecting anyone to arrive until this afternoon!” she said with a warm smile, Colin returned it with his own lopsided grin “I know. I wanted to come early, I never got a chance to apologise for being unforgivably rude to you the other week so I brought you these and thought I would come see you early and beg on bended knee for your forgiveness” Kate laughed, and with a little struggle stood from her seat “Colin… you do not need to beg. Though the flowers are beautiful thank you. I know you would not be mean on purpose, we have always teased one another so I forgive you. However, should you ever comment on ANY ladies size in future, I will punch you again” she grinned taking the flowers, summoning a maid to take them to her dressing room. Colin smiled “I promise I will not” Kate smiled “Good, now come help me eat this breakfast. I am sure you are ravenous…” Colin smirked “I always am”

The two sat and chatted about the upcoming rematch which was to take place tomorrow on the lawn, the rest of the family were going to watch, but Anthony had made them all swear not to get involved. No cheering, no commentating or anything. Colin smiled as he ate his 5th piece of toast “I must admit… I am shocked Anthony is not banning you from playing…” he said Kate scowled “He is trying to… though” she said sitting up a little straighter “I did have a plan to resolve that but you may just be the person I need to help ensure I execute it…” Colin’s eyes twinkled “oh absolutely. What is the plan?” he smirked Kate smiled innocently “I am not telling you of my plan… however, it will make you my most favourite brother if you can go distract your brother for an hour…” she smiled. Colin pretended to look affronted “am I not already…” Kate smirked “You were… until you called me an Elephant. Benedict is in that position at present… his friend is repainting the nursery for me whilst we are here…” Colin pouted “Fine. I shall distract him. Though I am sure me just being here will be enough” Kate smiled “Thank you! He should finish in the study around 11, so if you can appear about 10 to the hour…. I can put my plan into motion. And if he should find out…” she glared at him. Colin raised a hand “You have my word. If it means besting my brother… and I would love you to play tomorrow. last year was just incredible and a repeat is an absolute must. I have never seen Anthony so furious yet awestruck at the same time” Kate smiled.

It was 1045 when the two finished their breakfasts, Colin haven eaten a sizeable amount of food, Kate was grateful she remembered the appetite of her brother in law when ordering the food this week. She smiled sweetly at Colin “If Anthony asks, tell him I have gone to practise my flute. That should give me enough time” Colin grinned “And you still aren’t going to tell me…” She shook her head and left the room, Colin could have sworn he saw a little skip in her step but given her waddle, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Colin did the brotherly thing and headed down the floor, giving a knock-on Anthony’s study and at the gruff “enter” he wandered in “Brother!” he cried jovially, actually pleased to see him brother. Anthony looked up from the ledgers “Colin! I did not expect you until this afternoon with everyone else” he smiled and gestured to the seats by his desk. Colin grinned “Yes but I had yet to have an opportunity to apologise to Kate about the Elephant incident so felt it prudent to arrive early so as not to end up with a pall mall ball in my foot, or head tomorrow” he smirked as he took a seat “Wise Man…” Anthony said “Though I am trying to convince Kate not to play tomorrow. she is in no condition to be playing” he said dropping his quill to the desk and stretching his arms and neck. Colin snorted “I am sure that is going well for you…” Anthony laughed “Kate is as stubborn as an Ox. She is determined though I am sure I will make her see sense in the end” he grinned, Colin laughed “Really Anthony, a year of being married to her, surely you’ve realised you won’t win this one?” Anthony gave a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows “Probably not but is rather fun trying” Colin blanched “Anthony! She is pregnant. Behave yourself!” he gave a little shudder, whilst he and his brother’s may have shared stories of the women they had been with in the past, now Anthony was married, Colin did NOT want to think of his sister in law like that. Anthony just gave a knowing grin “when you eventually marry and have kids one day, little brother, I am sure I will let you in on all the extra wisdom I have gained these past few months.” Anthony stood, walked to the glass decanter and offered his brother a drink. Colin nodded. Anthony smiled “What were Kate’s plans for the remainder of this morning, she had mentioned to me she may take a walk around the gardens but I said I would accompany here if that was the case…” Colin grinned, “She said she was going to go practise her flute I believe before everyone arrived” Anthony gave a little shudder “I think I shall remain here for a little while then… I love my wife but she is a terrible flutist” Colin roared with laughter, Kate knew her husband well.

Kate would have skipped if she could have, but she was actually afraid that if she skipped and fell over she would be stuck on the floor like an upside down tortoise and well it would paid to her plans so she just had a little spring in her step as she made her way down to the lake and the little shed were the Pall Mall Mallets were locked away. Chortling to herself she unlocked the shed, stole in to find them exactly where she and Anthony had put them the year before, her heart giving a little flutter at the memory, as she plucked the black Mallet from Death from the trolley and dashed back to the house to hide it from her husband, hiding it in her dressing room in a place she KNEW he would never ever look. The draw that stored her courses linens.

After she hid the mallet she made her way down the study, hearing the chuckles of her brother in law and husband as they talked about some boxing match they had been to only a few nights prior to Kate and Anthony leaving, she leaned on the door “Am I interrupting?” she asked with a jovial warm smile. Anthony felt his heart skip a beat at his wife, round with child, her hand caressing her bump as she looked radiant with the light catching her just so, after almost a year of marriage he wondered if he would ever stop reacting like this to her. Colin gave her a searching look but she had the straightest face he had ever seen, and there and then declared in his mind, he would never play cards against her. “Of course not” Anthony smiled “Good” Kate said as she plodded her way in and sat on her husbands proffered lap. Colin smiled “Good practise?” Kate grinned, her face still giving nothing away “it was perfect, I do believe I am getting better…” Anthony smirked “You must be as Newton did not come tearing into here to get away from the noise” Kate swatted him. “Shush you”

Colin laughed “Anthony you should take up an instrument as well as payback” Anthony grinned widely “that sounds like a fine idea…” Kate laughed “the trumpet?” Colin chuckled “Good god… that would be one racket I would not like to listen to” he smirked. Anthony laughed. Kate glanced at the clock in the room “The family will be arriving shortly and I need to change out of this dress, its terribly uncomfortable” She gave her husband a brief kiss on the lips, smiled at them “Boys…” and left the room.

Anthony watched his wife with a dazed expression on his face and Colin laughed “Go after her if you wish. Do not remain here on my account” Anthony didn’t even reply and ran out of the room after his wife. Colin laughed and finished his drink before wondering if he could get a sandwich…

The rest of the family arrived an hour later, well all bar Daphne and Simon who arrived a full two hours after the rest. At dinner that evening they announced that Daphne was pregnant again with their second child. They did not believe she was far along but enough to tell the family anyway. Daphne looked thrilled but had admitted to Kate as the two made their way to the parlour, she was hoping that she would not get as sick, nor as swollen as the last time. Kate just grumbled “At least you never got this big…” Daphne laughed.

They entered the drawing room and sat with their husbands, Hyacinth was playing with Amelia on the floor, Gregory was being taught a card game by Benedict and Colin, all under the disapproving glare of their mother, who was sat talking to Mary, Edwina had gone off to the library to get a book and Simon and Daphne were having a little argument in the corner. “Simon! You are being unreasonable. I played last year and I will play this year!” she huffed. Kate and Anthony turned their heads, so did Colin. They all knew what this was about. Simon glared at his wife “I did not want you to play last year…” Daphne crossed her arms and said simply “If Kate is playing, so am I! She is much further along than I am…” Simon turned in his seat and gave a pointed look at his oldest friend “Please tell me you are not letting Kate play tomorrow in her condition!”

Anthony gave a look to his wife, then his friend and went “Of course not!” Kate turned on him furiously “I beg your pardon. We have NOT decided that.” Anthony turned back to face his wife “Seriously Kate. Did you really think I was going to let you play when you can barely walk up the stairs without being breathless?” Kate interrupted him, her spine stiffening as she moved on the chaise to glare at him “Let me!? I beg your pardon My Lord, I am perfectly capable of playing a game of Pall Mall for one afternoon.” Kate glared at her husband, not caring that every eye in the room was now on her. Anthony just looked at her… “Kate… you’re at least 6 months pregnant! Be reasonable!” She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest looking murderous “Fine… I won’t play” Anthony looked pleased but she interrupted him “But you will _never_ see the Black Mallet again” Daphne and Colin actually laughed. Anthony shot them his murderous glance… “Kaate” he growled, his tone full of warning.... “What have you done….” Kate savouring the moment pursed her lips and looked at her nails in contemplation “I may or may not have taken said mallet and hidden it… and you may have it back after I play in tomorrow’s rematch… I will however be reasonable and allow you to have it back to play the rest of your siblings the day after and as there is only 7 sets… if Daphne and Simon, are agreeable, we shall sit it out and allow you all to play” she spoke carefully and deliberately, Daphne beamed widely at her sister in law. “and If I say no…?” Anthony said stubbornly “Then you shall never see said mallet again and you’ll be down two sets” she shrugged “I could find it” Kate let out a derisive laugh “Unlikely My Lord. It is well hidden”

Anthony scowled as he thought about his options. He was furious, “When did you even TAKE it?” he spat. Kate grinned, “When I was “practicing my flute” and you were distracted by Colin” Anthony whirled in his seat and glared at his brother “I am going to kill you!!” Violet decided it was time to intercede “Anthony, stop being so stubborn. It is reasonable to let Kate play if she feels fine to play especially if she sits out the next game and agrees to rest for the rest of the day?” Kate gave a brilliant wide smile at Violet.

Anthony sagged “Fine” and he turned and pointed a finger at his wife “However, if it find said mallet tonight then you are not playing… and If I do not… after the game you are resting and not moving a muscle for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear” Kate grinned “Crystal”.

Violet, deciding it was enough excitement for one night chivvied everyone off to bed. Anthony waited for everyone else to leave before rounding on his wife after everyone left “I can’t believe you have taken the mallet…” he said his tone short. “Anthony… I knew you would try to stop me. What else was I supposed to do…” she took a step closer to him, her smile changing to a seductive smirk, as she could pretty much read her husbands thoughts “I am going to find that mallet…” Kate let out a breathy sigh “Fine…. Do as you please… _I_ am going to bed… and it would be such a _shame_ if you were to miss out on the little nightdress I’ve brought….” She teased, pressing a light kiss on his lips, her hand trailing not so innocently across his chest down to cup him, where he instantly felt his blood rushing to and she left the room.

Anthony stood there for a stupidly long time… trying to decide what to do… find the mallet… or go make love to his wife… wife… mallet… mallet… wife….

“Damn it” and he ran off after his wife who was at the top of the stairs her arms crossed “Took you long enough… “ she teased and moved quickly off to their room giggling. Taking the steps two at a time he called out “You are a menace Lady Bridgerton” he heard her giggle and reply “You _**love** _it Lord Bridgerton” and oh how he did… and oh how he loved his wife until they both passed out exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make it all one chapter but this got a bit long so next up will be the rematch! 
> 
> I get the impression that these two will argue quite regularly in front of his siblings and they just enjoy watching them spar seeing Kate take on Anthony and usually win :D


	8. The Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rematch of that Infamous Pall Mall match with a pregnant Kate...

The morning of the rematch was here, Kate and Anthony woke up tangled in each other. Kate had awoken with a jolt, her hands flying to her stomach, she felt the baby move, but this time it was more than a flutter, it was like a swift kick to her ribs. “Oh…” she muttered in surprise, Anthony had been still sleeping as she sat up bolt straight feeling it. “Anthony…” she gave him a shake. He grumbled “Anthony!” she said sternly. He woke with a jolt “wasssit?” he opened his eyes blinking at the light but then focused on his wife, sat up straight, her hands on her rounded stomach “Kate…?” he croaked, panic flooding his features “Is everything okay…? Do you need a doctor?” he panicked. Kate shook her head, tears in her eyes “No… they’re…” she took his hand after he wiped his eyes. She placed his hand on her stomach under hers and he felt it. A little kick, much more solid that the flutters they’d both been feeling the last week. Anthony’s mouth dropped open, tears welling in his own eyes as he placed the other hand on her stomach “is that…?” Kate nodded, “they’re kicking…” the smile on her face wide as a tear fell down her cheek. Anthony leaned up and kissed his wife.

“Does it hurt?” he asked, awe in his voice as he smiled at their hands pressing on her stomach “No… but it does feel very… odd” she grinned. Anthony chuckled at her choice of words “Our baby…” his entire being radiant happiness. Kate sighed happily. “Clearly he’s woken up to cheers his mama on in today’s game” she teased. Anthony scowled a little “Kate… I still do not think it is wise” Kate put a finger on his lip “I am playing and I am going to win. Tomorrow, I will sit out so you can beat your siblings… and _when_ I win… I will hand the mallet over, and _maybe_ if you are a good boy… I’ll reward you for being such a good husband tonight after everyone retires for the evening” Anthony felt himself twitch. Damn this woman. She always knew how to get her own way. He sighed “Fine… but what if I win…” Kate snorted in a completely unladylike manner and grinned “Oh my dear husband… do you really think that is going to happen…” she teased. “I am going to win” Kate grinned “Fine… name your terms”

Anthony gave his chin a stroke thinking “Okay…. _When_ I win… when we get back to London, you go on bedrest… until our child is born” Kate cocked her head thinking “what about your mother’s ball?” Anthony pursed his lips “You can attend that… but we are spending the night at Bridgerton house and you will retire early” Kate bit her bottom lip, she hated bed rest and he knew that… she needed to think of something that would be irritating to him… “Fine…. But _when I win_ you have to bequeath me the Mallet for the next TWO years _and_ you have to wait on me hand and foot for the remainder of this pregnancy… no complaining” the last part, she knew he would do even if he did win but she had a plan…

Anthony swallowed, two years of giving up the mallet… he could hide it he supposed. Yes, he would do that. He would hide it when they came back next time. He nodded and held out a hand “You drive a hard bargain Lady Bridgerton” he grinned “But you have a deal” Kate grinned. “Good… now can we get some breakfast before the game. Your child appears to be craving eggs and jam…” Anthony wrinkled his nose. Kate’s cravings had been very strange in the last two weeks, the toast with boiled eggs and jam was almost as bad as the onions and sugar cookies that was last week.

After breakfast, Kate excused herself, allowing the rest to go down to the lake to ready the course, saying she needed to change as she did not feel comfortable in her dress and her corset was a little too tight. She gave Anthony a kiss, Benedict, who was still eating as he had woken later than the rest, said he would walk her down. Kate headed off to change.

It was an abnormally warm day, so she changed, forgoing her chemise and corset, knowing that it would drive Anthony to distraction when he realised, especially given how large her breasts had gotten. The light dress she had put one accentuated her breasts and the swell of her stomach. She let some of her hair loose from her coiffure so it was half up and down, another thing she knew that drove anything wild. She took in her appearance before she grabbed the mallet from its hiding place and headed down to the entrance hall where Benedict was waiting to take her down.

Benedict laughed when he saw her with the mallet in his hand “I must say Kate, it was rather inspired of you to hide it from my brother…” Kate grinned and took his offered arm “Yes well, I know how stubborn he is, and resorting to blackmail was likely to be my only course of action” Benedict laughed. “I am very much looking forward to the rematch. I am sorry to have missed last years. Colin described the whole thing in great detail when I arrived that evening. I swear Anthony was going to combust when he told of the pink ball hitting the water” Kate laughed “Yes, I do believe that may have been my finest moment. It did seem to gain me a lot of favour in your family” Benedict laughed “Yes. We are a blood thirsty lot, and after Anthony sunk Daphne’s red ball. She has been determined to get him back so him being bested by someone not of the family, at the time, was an incredible feat” he grinned. Kate laughed “Good god, tomorrow will be chaos…” Benedict laughed “More than likely…” Kate smiled “I do so hope, when the rest of you marry, they will all be as invested in this” Benedict smiled “I doubt any of us could marry someone the rest of the family did not approve of” Kate smiled “Very true. I do not think I would bode well with idiots” Benedict laughed “Very true…”

“I am surprised Edwina agreed to join us again this year…” Kate admitted “I am sure she thought everyone insane… she even thought I was after…” Benedict laughed as they crossed the hill and descended to the area where the pitch was set up “You were clearly born to be a Bridgerton” Kate beamed “Thank you” Benedict gave her gloved hand a kiss and crossed to sit with his family to watch as Kate approached the players. Anthony had managed to get the Orange Mallet this year rather than the pink. Colin was Yellow, Edwina Blue, Simon Green and Daphne opted for the Pink. Purple as like last year, was left.

Anthony watched his wife crossing the hill with his brother, her face lit in joy as they talked, and she carried the mallet. Where on earth had she hidden that… he couldn’t help but wonder. His breath caught as Kate walked closer to the group, her hair, now half down, just as he liked, her dress hugging every curve of her body. He felt himself react almost instantly. Damn. He was in trouble. Kate grinned at everyone “Ready to start?” she asked as she sidled up to her husband and gave him a very light kiss on his cheek. Daphne and Colin laughed at the dazed expression on Anthony’s face. Edwina looked confused and Simon just shrugged “We were waiting for you Kate” She gave a little tilt of her head “My apologies, I am a little slower in my movements than I would like” she grinned. Anthony blinked and coughed giving his head a shake “Oldest to youngest again?” he asked, his voice surprisingly hoarse.

Simon nodded and took his place and whacked his Green ball with force and sent it soaring towards the first wicket. To stop the arguing Violet had set the course before Anthony and Colin came to blows over it. Anthony then went to take his spot, trying to clear his head of the image of his wife but she moved just enough to be in his peripheral vision and rested her hand between her stomach and breasts, accentuating them both so he completely miss cued and sent his ball way off its mark and it handed in a bush. “Oh bad luck husband dear” she grinned as Colin brushed past Anthony who looked mutinous at his wife and trying to ignore the laughter from his family. He walked towards his wife “you distracted me!” he said Kate pouted “And just how did I do that… I was only watching…” she grinned as she gave a breathy sigh. Anthony looked down at his wife, she had leaned her head back to give him a clear view down her dress and he gulped. They missed Colin’s hit and it was only when Daphne called out “Kate! Stop messing with Anthony it is your turn!” She grinned at her husband, carefully, adjusting the sleeve of her dress, making it very obvious that there was no chemise underneath and he gulped again as she called “Coming!” and she shot Anthony a seductive smile as he shouted after her “You are a menace!!” he really needed to adjust his breeches but the way his brothers were looking at him, and the laughter he knew he was in trouble. Kate shot a look over her shoulder “You love it!” and whipped her hair. Damn it… he was right.

Despite her pregnant stomach, Kate was absolutely on top form today. Her movements between her shots might be slower but her shots were stunning and accurate and to make it even better, it had taken Anthony 3 shots to get out of the bush and was last. By two wickets and Kate was ahead by one. Anthony was furious, he’d never been this far behind in a pall mall game, his siblings and even Simon seemed to be doing their best to block his shots and Kate… well she was so bloody radiant that he couldn’t think straight. He had to keep bashing the mallet into his knee to keep his arousal under control. Kate throwing her head back as she made a shot, twirling her hair around her finger as she watched, it was driving him insane. He wanted to just drag his wife off into the gardens or back to the house and have his way with her. Kate was truly in her element. It was Kate’s turn and she just had to tap the ball home, just one gentle knock and “yes!” she squealed, she would have jumped up and down but she was actually exhausted, her entire body was sore but she wasn’t about to tell her husband that… Anthony swore. Not sure if it was from relief or anger.

Kate was congratulated by the rest of the family and Anthony made his way over to his wife grumbling “Well played Darling… though I am not sure you played fair with me…” he whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around his waist “This is Bridgerton Pall Mall… I don’t have to play fair” she grinned but she leant against him. Anthony took the mallet from her hand and looked at her “Are you okay…?” he’d felt her lean against him, he could see a little tiredness behind her eyes, and a slight wince when he rubbed a spot on her back.

“I may… need a hot bath for my back” she admitted. Anthony’s eyes narrowed “I told you it would be too much” she put fingers on his lips “shush you. I do believe I won so… I wish to have a bath… and for my husband to come rub me down” she whispered. Anthony felt himself twitch. “Well fair is fair…” he grinned. He turned to the group “Kate is feeling tired, so we are to head back to the house… I assume you can all put this away for tomorrow… I am taking this with me… so none of you can steal it” he huffed and without waiting for reply he whisked his wife off up to the house.

He did not hear the remark from Benedict, which given that he heard his mother scold him, it was obviously not a one that was polite in front of his younger siblings but Anthony didn’t care, he had been in a constant state of arousal for the last 2 hours and needed his wife… and if she wanted waiting on hand and foot… well he could start with either of those and make his way from there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to do the Bridgerton Family one next without Kate teasing Anthony so more sibling fun rather than Kanthony in the next chapter but there will be some!
> 
> Hope you liked it. I took some inspiration from the second Epilogue and know Kate isn't above teasing and tempting her husband...


	9. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgerton Family Pall Mall...
> 
> What could possibly go wrong

Anthony and Kate didn’t make it down to Supper that evening. Kate had to be honest with herself after her bath that maybe… just maybe, her husband had been right, playing Pall Mall in her state probably wasn’t the best of ideas but she wasn’t about to tell her husband that. She was far too stubborn to admit that and victory had been very sweet, and her rub down and being waited on hand and food that evening had been rather enjoyable. Given her state of exhaustion she feel asleep a good hour before her husband, so unsurprisingly she had woken first. The sight of her husband sprawled on his pillow which had had doubled up, his handsome features soft in the daybreak light just creeping into their room, mouth open as he snored lightly, and drooled onto his pillow was about the most adorable thing Kate had ever seen in her life. It was in these moments, away from the world, where she felt the love for her husband grow even more. The stoic and gruff face he presents to the world is missing as he lays snoring next to his wife. Kate can’t help but grin as she moves a piece of his hair that has fallen over his handsome features and he mumbles something incoherent and rolls over and snores again.

Rolling her eyes, she feels her stomach grumble and a need for food, so she rises from her bed, waddling to her dressing room, giving a pull on the bell pull for her maid to come help her. Normally Anthony would help her dress, the routine they established whilst her leg was broken, but she wanted to let him sleep so with her maid’s help she dressed. It was still a warm April day so she put on a light day dress, a little more cover than yesterday as it wasn’t the aim to distract her husband’s game… it was the rest of the family’s turn, if she wasn’t playing it was only right that her husband should win… grinning to herself she made a start on her plan. She wouldn’t tell Anthony, but Bridgerton’s don’t play fair.

As she made her way downstairs she spotted Milton and gave him a call “Milton! Just the man I wanted to see!” Milton turned, gave a small bow “Mi’lady… what can I do for you?” Kate gave him a bright, brilliant smile “I need you to keep the Lady Whistledown paper separate to the rest of the post when it arrives this morning please. I wish to read it first when the others are playing later.” Milton, tried not to let a smirk on his face but nodded “Of course. Anything else?” Kate grinned “Yes, could you please send Thomas into town, I am craving some of those lovely Raspberry Macarons and Chocolate eclairs from the bakers. They will be lovely for the picnic later” Milton nodded “Oh, and ask him to pop into the confectioners and bring back a selection of sweets. I know Miss Hyacinth and Miss Francesca are partial to the Peppermint Drops… and Colin the Lemon I believe?” Milton nodded “Very good mi’lady.” Kate grinned “And not a word to the others please” Milton did smile at this, he knew that today was a second game of Pall Mall, and how bloody thirsty his masters were. He nodded and Kate pressed a pound note in his hand and turned and headed for breakfast feeling rather pleased with herself.

When she reached the dining room there was only one other occupant. Benedict. “Good morning Benedict” she greeted with a cheerful smile. “Kate, I see you are feeling better” he smiled, he should have stood as was custom, but he was far to engrossed in his eggs to stand and as it was only family, he knew Kate wouldn’t be offended. Kate smiled as she took a seat “Yes much. I won’t admit this to Anthony as he will just crow… but it did rather take a lot out of me yesterday” Benedict laughed “Yes I did rather think it might, though it was such a masterful display to witness. Anthony looked like his might explode when his ball went into that bush” Kate grinned “yes he is a rather sore loser” Benedict laughed “he always has been, I am not sure how his ego will take it if he should lose two games in two days”

Kate raised her teacup and took a sip “and who do you suppose is going to beat him today… if I recall, in recent times I am the only person to have beaten him” Benedict laughed “I might” Kate just grinned and shook her head “Oh my dear brother… you forget that whilst I am not actually playing… I do rather know the entire family rather well, and how to possibly distract each and every one of you” Kate said slowly and deliberately, her tone all sweetness and light which caused Benedict to raise his eyebrows suspiciously as Kate just smiled and dipped her egg into her Jam which caused Benedict to shiver a little bit.

When she did not elaborate on her point, Benedict narrowed his eyes at his sister in law… “You aren’t planning on interfering are you dearest Kate…” Kate crossed her arms over the swell of her stomach with a sweet smile that was fooling no one and tried to look offended “Of course not! Just because I know _how_ to…doesn’t mean I’ll actually _do_ it” Benedict saw that glint in her eyes, that same glint he saw yesterday as he escorted her down and all he could think was _shit_ … they were all in trouble.

Before he could respond, Anthony strolled into the room, a jaunty smile on his lips, carrying the mallet of death. Benedict’s eyes narrowed when he saw it “I can’t believe you took that with you last night…” Anthony, popped a kiss on his wife’s cheek having greeted her a good morning whilst Benedict was talking, sat down popping the mallet on the floor and putting one foot over the top of it “I do not trust any of you not to steal it…” Benedict rolled his eyes “any of us?” Anthony who was taking the tea Kate passed him just shrugged “Well I know you’re not bothered, but I still wouldn’t put it past you to do it to vex me… but Colin or Eloise… I would not trust them as far as I could throw them” Kate laughed, and Benedict gave a little laugh.

Kate decided to leave the brother’s to their breakfast to finish the rest of her plans and arrange lunch be brought down to the field stood, “I have a few things to sort before we all head down to the clearing” She shot Benedict a jaunty smile and he scowled as Kate kissed her husbands cheek and waddled out of the room. “She is going to try and interfere…” Benedict spat at his brother “You better control your wife whilst we play” Anthony shot him a haughty look “Come on Benedict, Kate isn’t even playing! How is she going to interfere… she’ll be sat on the side with Daph, Simon and Mother…” Benedict shrugged “ I do not know but she’s got that same maniacal look she had as we got to the game yesterday and it was clear as day what she was doing to you…” Anthony just laughed “I don’t know what you’re talking about” he would never admit that he spent the entire game distracted and painfully hard watching his wife. He knew Benedict was right about yesterday but he just shrugged “Listen, she’s not said nothing to me about interfering with you lot… so If she is, it’s likely going to be towards me and she doesn’t have bet to win today so…” Benedict eyed his brother. Maybe he had a point, maybe she was just going to interfere with Anthony’s game again but none the less, it had him on edge and he didn’t like it.

Kate grinned happily to herself, Benedict was the only one she wasn’t 100% sure on how to distract, they had spent a lot of time together chatting about her water colours and she felt closer to Anthony’s oldest younger sibling than the rest, besides maybe Daphne but other than trying to paint whilst the rest played she wasn’t sure how else to distract her brother in law but just the mere threat, the mere suggestion, seemed to be enough. She wouldn’t actually do anything to interfere directly… just little simple distractions would work. If Benedict ruined his own game obsessing well… that wasn’t her fault.

Kate had arranged for the picnic be brought down, with the treats from town about an hour after they all arrived down, it would not be long into the game, maybe the first shot, maybe two… but it should be enough. As she made her way up back the entrance hall to make her way down to the playing clearing, she bumped into her sister and her husband “Edwina… Matthew. Are you joining us today?” Edwina gave a little shake of her head “One game is more than enough, we thought we would head down to the town for a walk and some lunch” Kate smiled “Of course. I must apologise Matthew, I am sure yesterday was a bit of a shock for you” Matthew Bagwell gave a dismissive wave of his hand “It’s quite alright Kate, Edwina had warned me and told me about last year’s game. I am just grateful it did not end in tears” Kate laughed “Well have fun. Supper will be about 8 tonight” the couple bid their farewells and headed off.

As they disappeared, Milton reappeared “Lady Bridgerton. I have the latest Lady Whistledown here…” he went to hand her the paper but she shook her head “Could you be so kind to hold onto it but bring it down to the field as the food for lunch comes?” Milton gave a nod “Of course mi’lady” and turned to leave.

Kate could have cackled at how perfect this all was. She wouldn’t need to do much, just watch it all unfold around her, at least if she knew her family well enough…

Daphne and Violet both appeared from the parlour “Are you heading down now?” Daphne asked, Kate turned and smiled “I am. I have asked cook to bring us lunch down there, it is such a nice day having a family picnic after the game seemed right” Daphne pursed her lips, the tone of Kate’s voice seemed to suggest she was up to something. Violet decided to ignore it but asked “Did Whistledown arrive today?” Kate, trying to keep her face impassive gave a little shake of her head “Not that I have seen or heard. I am sure Milton will bring it as soon as it arrives. I am just as keen to hear about Lady Jessops ball after the last one I am sure this would have been just as entertaining” Violet gave her daughter in law a look, the woman had an incredible knack for keeping a straight face but there was a little glint in her eye…

The three women made their way down to the clearing, Amelia was being a bit fussy so Simon was stopping up the house with her for a bit would be bringing her down later. When they arrived there was an argument going on between Eloise and Anthony about setting up the course “IT’S MY LAWN” Anthony roared but Eloise, her arms crossed and fury in her eyes “Yes! Which why I should be the one to set it up! You could have practised!!” Kate and Violet laughed and sighed at the same time. “Children!” Violet called. “Do I need to set it up again?!” she scowled, Anthony might be nearly 30 but he wasn’t stupid, the tone of his mother’s voice caused his spine to stiffen. There were only two women in this world that Anthony feared, his wife and his mother and he wasn’t stupid to face either of their ire.. He gave Eloise a look “Would that be suitable?” Eloise huffed and nodded. Violet rolled her eyes and muttered something like “stubborn idiots” which caused Kate to laugh.

She moved to sit next to Daphne in the seats she had brought down, she perched her parasol just right to keep the sun off her and grinned as she watched Violet moving around the field “Eloise and Anthony always argue about setting up the course when it’s the family playing” Daphne said as the two siblings just continued to glower at each other “I think next to Anthony she is the most competitive” Daphne laughed, so did Kate “Why does that not surprise me…” Daphne grinned “Last time we all played, Eloise actually hit him with her mallet…” Kate’s eyes bugged “No…” Daphne smiled “Yes, she claims it was an accident and she was aiming for Benedict… but Eloise is the best shot in the family, so no one believed, though Anthony always manages to beat her at Pall Mall…” Kate smiled “remind me never to shoot with her then” Daphne grinned as Violet walked back over as the rest of the Bridgerton’s bickered behind her. “She is a freak of nature with a pistol…” Violet sat “Talking about Eloise I take it…” Kate nodded “I blame her Aunt Billie, she taught her… the woman used to torture Edmund when they were younger. They remind me a lot of them two…” she said wistfully.

Kate smiled and listened to the stories from Violet as she watched the first shots. Anthony played his usual first shot, it hitting the tree landing maybe two shots away from the first wicket, Benedict, who was glancing up at the women on the hill every so often completely over hit his, sending it closer to the 4th wicket than the 1st and swore rather loudly, Hyacinth gaped at him and just shouted “Language!” which caused Colin who was taking his shot to send his spiralling into the same bush Anthony landed in the day before and the rest of the family to double over laughing. Eloise played her shot, her ball falling Anthony’s landing just a little ahead, causing Anthony to smirk and Francesca to hit her sister on the arm as Eloise obviously made some threat of death to her brother. Francesca took her shot, a little more gracefully than Eloise, her ball falling behind Anthony’s out of safety and then it was Hyacinth’s turn. She had played only once before and at 13 wasn’t as strong as her family and Anthony took a little pity on her, which caused Kate’s heart to swell as he watched him crouch behind his youngest sibling and help her hit her shot, he helped her aim but let her hit it. it had a bit of power behind it, not enough to go flying but more than anyone expected.

Everyone moved off to take their own shots, Anthony smirked as he considered his shot, Eloise and Francesca close to him, he could hit his ball hard along the floor and send Eloise’s hurtling, he might have to take an extra shot to get through the first wicket but… oh it would be so worth it. Clearly Eloise was coming to the same conclusion as him as she snarled “Don’t you dare Anthony Bridgerton!!!” her call was heard by her sister, mother and Kate who turned to each other “I wonder if Eloise will hit him…” Kate asked tentatively. Daphne and Violet laughed “she might… though not in front of mother…” Violet just shrugged “I’ve learned not to get in the way of spats with my children….” They had missed Anthony’s retort but saw him line his shot, sending Eloise’s ball hurtling over the hill, she let out an unladylike scream and swore as she raised her mallet at her brother “ELOISE!” Kate shouted at her sister in law “As much I am sure he deserves it… I’d rather not be a widow whilst pregnant” Anthony shot his wife an indignant look and then howled as Eloise shouted “Fine…” and then dropped her mallet on his toe instead and stalked off huffing. Kate snorted. “Bloody thirsty… I did say” Daphne said with a laugh.

It just got more chaos as the second shots happened, Benedict managed to get back over the towards the first wicket but near Francesca, whose shot caused Benedict’s ball to join Colin’s in the bush. Colin couldn’t get out of the Bush. Eloise only managed to get back on the field from the hill and Hyacinth managed to get a bit closer.

Just as Anthony cleared the first wicket, the footmen arrived with the table, food and sweets that Kate had ordered. Daphne chuckled as she saw the Macaroons and Eclairs put on the table and saw Colin shoot up, his nose in the air like a hunting dog who had the scent on a rabbit “Do I smell Eclairs…” Violet laughed “I am sure he is part hound…” she whispered quietly which caused both Daphne and Kate to snort loudly. Kate just grinned and turned to the family, she could see Benedict’s eyes on her as she smiled innocently “I ordered lunch.” She watched the footman pop down the two bags of sweets as well “and some other treats and sweets to enjoy… _after_ the game…” and she reached over, grabbed a peppermint drop and threw it in her mouth as the Bridgerton’s eyes all widened and narrowed at her but Anthony just grinned, realising that whilst his wife wasn’t actually interfering, she knew their family well enough to know that they couldn’t resist the sweets and food…

But then Milton appeared “The latest Lady Whistledown edition has arrived my Lady”, he said it loud enough that Eloise, Francesca and Hyacinth all whipped around “Lady Whistledown? You had it sent here?!?” Eloise called Kate grinned “Of course. I know how much your Mother enjoys reading it so had a copy brought here…” Anthony could not have loved his wife more than he did right now. Benedict was still scowling, the food wasn’t a distraction for him, yes he enjoyed the treats and macaroons were a favourite but not enough to distract him and he could do without Whistledown… what on earth was Kate going to do to him… Benedict could see that Colin was practically salivating at the sight of all the food in front of him.

Kate handed Violet the paper, poured herself some Lemonade and with a smug smile turned to Daphne and started chatting with a wide smile on her face, Daphne was chuckling, she could clearly see what her sister in law was up to.

The game descended into more carnage, Colin finally got free off the bush as Anthony was at the third Wicket, Benedict got out first time but found himself close to Eloise who then sent his ball teetering ever so close to rolling down into the lake… Francesca’s shot had gone wide as she heard her mother saying loudly about Cressida Cowper dropping her fan in front of the Duke of Norfolk to be completely ignored. Eloise was still fuming at Anthony and was more intent on trying to ruin his game and just failing miserably, she was just seeing red and couldn’t shoot straight. Hyacinth just stayed out of it, watching the sweets wistfully but managing to remain just one full wicket behind her older brother.

Simon arrived with to their party as Anthony was two shots away from victory, having left their daughter in the nursey. He eyed the food, eyed the red angry faces of his in laws. He kissed his wife and took a seat “What the devil is going on… it looks like each one of them is ready to commit murder” Daphne laughed “they are all furious, Anthony is so far ahead he is going to win by a clear wicket, Hyacinth is on the 4th but the rest are on wickets two and three” Simon snorted. “they all seem to think it is my fault” Kate smiled innocently. “Whatever for” Kate shrugged. Violet laughed “Kate rather thoughtfully had Whistledown brought down for me… and treats for the rest… which has distracted Colin no end” Simon laughed “of course… there is food and he is not eating…” and Eloise is still fuming at Anthony for hitting her ball over the hill, Fran got distracted by Whistledown and I have no idea what is going on with Benedict… he is not normally this poor at Pall Mall” Kate burst out laughing as Anthony took his winning shot. There was a rather loud chorus of blasphemy come from the rest of the Bridgerton’s which caused Violet to scold them all. Colin grumbled, threw his mallet down and ran at the food, shoving an éclair straight into his mouth in a completely uncouth way which cause Daphne to slap his head and he spluttered cream. Eloise was shouting at Anthony as they made their way over. Francesca came over snatched Whistledown up and began reading herself, Hyacinth gave Kate a hug, thanked her for the sweets and began eating them. Benedict just scowled at her “You said!”

Kate grinned him jauntily “if you recall. I said I wouldn’t _do_ anything, and I have not…” Anthony arrived at the table as Eloise was just looking furious at being so soundly beaten. “you did not play fair!” Benedict said petulantly. Kate blinked “But I did not play. I sat here… I _may_ have ordered some food that your siblings rather enjoy but Benedict…” she said giving him a condescending pat on the arm “I did _nothing_ to any of your directly” Anthony gave his wife a kiss, she congratulated him as Benedict stood looking dumbstruck around. The bloody woman was right. She did just enough to distract Colin but not directly, Anthony took care of Eloise and their mother distracted Fran but him… she did nothing. It was just the possibility “You are a menace” Benedict scowled and Anthony laughed affectionately taking a seat next to his wife “Benedict, you might be right about my wife but take a seat for goodness sake and eat something” Kate grinned “Just because you get a little _obsessive…_ and ruminate on things. I cannot be to blame for that” she teased. Anthony looked at his wife with utter devotion and pride. Benedict watched a little wistfully, he hoped he would find love like that one day and sighed as he took a seat “I guess you are right… though… I still maintain it was not playing fair” Kate grinned “When you marry… I am sure your wife will plot against the rest of us to aid you” the rest of the family turned to look at her and Anthony raised his hands “I knew nothing!” Kate smirked “Oh come on… this is Bridgerton Pall Mall… All is fair” they all blinked and then laughed. Simon rolled his eyes “You’re all mental” Daphne patted his arm “You knew this before you married in darling…” Violet laughed and Anthony grinned at his brother “I do hope whoever you do marry isn’t as competitive as Kate, it might actually turn violent” Kate swatted her husband “You are just as bad husband” Benedict rolled his eyes. Violet watched her second son, maybe it was time to start looking for a bride in earnest for him… Violet smiled as she said “I am thinking about the ball in June… before I move out Bridgerton House. I am thinking of making it a masquerade” Benedict groaned. Kate grinned “It sounds wonderful Violet, though I am sure if I am any bigger, it will be a brief appearance for us” she smiled Violet nodded “Of course” and the rest of the afternoon was spent in the warm spring weather, Violet planning her ball happily talking out loud as the rest of the family made their way through the food.

Whilst Violet was talking Anthony leaned into his wife and whispered, “Did you mean to mess with them all today…?” Kate grinned slyly “Maybe…” Anthony gave a little chuckle and kissed his wife’s cheek “Have I told you how much I love you…” Kate grinned “Maybe you can tell me later… I believe you might be owed a little reward for such a comprehensive win… my lord” She grinned. Anthony smirked and shifted in his chair… oh his mother needed to stop talking so he could take his wife back to the house but it would rather rude to just up and leave… Kate’s little twinkle in her eyes made Anthony realise that she’d played him as well… he shook his head and muttered “minx” and Kate asked about Violet’s ideas on her masquerade costume, effectively meaning they were stuck for at least another hour… Anthony sighed, and just slumped back in his chair, his posture mirroring that of Benedict’s now as they listened to the plans for the ball and tried not to fall asleep in the warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Idea of Kate and Benedict being good friends and their teasing relationship with one another. Kate knows how close Benedict and Anthony are and adores her brother in law. I plan on exploring this a little more in the next few chapters especially post masquerade leading up to the birth...
> 
> I also seriously believe that Eloise is just as competitive as Anthony and they but heads constantly about it...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D


	10. Nightime Whisperings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little tooth rotting fluff from our parents to be...

A week after that Pall Mall match, the Bridgerton’s returned to London. Anthony and Kate threw themselves into preparations to move into Bridgerton house. It was a week before Violet’s Masquerade, and they would be moving in the following week. Kate was actually apprehensive, whilst people called her Lady Bridgerton and she knew she technically was, she never really felt like the Viscountess, in her mind that was Violet because she resided at Bridgerton House, but she was actually panicking about having to do more Viscountess things, of which she still had NO idea. She had panicked at Daphne earlier in the week having completely freaked out at the idea of it. Daphne had tried to calm Kate by telling her what she did as a Duchess, but it hadn’t worked. It was only Violet arriving who managed to calm her daughter in law down. Violet had explained that she would help Kate more as she had to host parties, Daphne was more than willing to help with that, but none of this was a matter of urgency, she first and foremost had to have her baby and look to raise her child, anything after that would be easy. Kate had snorted but as Violet pointed out, this child was part Anthony and part her which caused her to blanch. Surely God would not punish her with a chaotic mix of both her and Anthony in her first born…

Two weeks later however, she was sure she was wrong, she was changing for bed, Anthony had just gone to put his boots away when she yelped “OW!” Anthony felt the colour drain from his face as he ran back into the room “Kate?!?” he yelled as he came in and saw Kate rubbing her rib cage. Kate was scowling at her stomach, which to her dismay was getting bigger by the day, she was now officially bigger than Daphne had been when she was to term. She was convinced that it was a boy, it had to be. “I’m fine Anthony… just _your_ child appears to be kicking me in earnest and it is just… ow” she winced again. Anthony grinned at the “Your child” comment but frowned as she winced. “painful” she winced again. Anthony gently pressed a hand against where she was holding and began to rub. He scooped his wife up in his arms, though being almost 8 months pregnant, and the size of a whale, or so she was saying, Anthony still found it easy to scoop his wife into his arms, and he rather adored holding his wife like this. He placed her gently against the pillows, having added a third for her comfort. She had been complaining the last few days that her back was killing, her legs, and how fervently she was done being pregnant.

Once Kate was settled against the pillow, Anthony unfastened the ribbons at the top of her nightdress, he slowly, moved it down uncovering her breasts and the top of the swell of her very large stomach “Anthony…. What…” He placed a silencing finger against her lips and continued to roll her nightdress down, it was one of the most sensual and erotic things Kate had ever witnessed and experienced, but as Anthony moved his head, it was not to her breasts as she thought…

He placed a gentle kiss on the spot where their unborn child had just been booting her and gentle pressed soothing kisses in her skin and she melted against the pillows and felt a pool of desire swelling inside which changed to love and adoration as she heard Anthony whispering against her skin directly into her stomach “Now listen here, you need to stop hurting your mama… kicking is okay on occasion so we know you are okay…but no so hard if you please…” she felt a kick again, not as forceful but enough to make her wince, it was just more in an awkward place “Now what did I just say… this is your mama, she is beautiful and precious and we have to treat her like a Queen and not kick her so hard, do you hear me…” there was a little gentler kick this time which caused Kate to chuckle. “I think he’s listening to you…” Anthony pressed another kiss to the swell of her stomach “He?” Kate grinned “I am pretty sure it’s a boy…” Anthony lay his head on her stomach and Kate’s fingers found his hair and started to massage his head in the manner he bloody adored. It always made him weak in the knees when Kate fiddled with his hair. “Well then of course he will listen to me… I am his father” Kate swatted him playfully and then rather irritatingly the baby gave a small kick almost like it was agreeing with him which made Anthony chuckle. Kate groaned “As long as he isn’t as stubborn as his father…” Anthony turned his head to look up at his wife “As me? My dear wife…you wound me. And here I thought you were the stubborn one” Kate put an affronted face on and clasped her hands to her chest “Me?!” but the both burst out laughing and Anthony moved up to kiss Kate gently on the lips. “Do you feel any better…?” he asked his thumb brushing against her cheek, he hadn’t bothered putting her nightdress back as he had plans for it… and Kate nodded “Yes. They appear to have settled down again now…” Anthony gave her a wickedly male grin “Good… now to make my wife feel even better…” and with a waggle of his eyebrows and lightening quick speed, he moved and buried his face between his wife’s legs, and she screamed. Anthony smirked and proceeded to pleasure his wife until she fell asleep.

Kate was disturbed a few hours later by a low murmuring, Anthony had his head placed against her stomach and was speaking softly to her bump again. “I want you to know that I love you very much, so very much and you aren’t even here yet…” Kate felt her heart expand, she kept her eyes closed, Daphne had told her of Simon talking to their children, each and every one of them, in the dark of night when he’d thought she was sleeping. Kate wanted to allow Anthony that same opportunity, that same privacy but his words were breaking her heart and filling with love for her husband at the same time “I… I hope I am able to see you grow, see you into adulthood but…I am fearful. Your mother is a strong woman, the strongest in fact, she has given me everything and gives me hope that I might be… but I can’t help the fear. She is a very intelligent woman your mother… just don’t tell her I said that… she helps me every day and I am sure she will help me be a good father to you for however long that may be.” Kate felt his lips against her stomach in a gentle caress, she felt her resolve slipping but there was a gentle movement of her stomach did it for her. “You are quite right… your mother is incredible….” And then his tone changed as he heard the change in Kate’s breathing, realising she was awake added “and not as sneaky as she thinks…” Kate felt her breath catch as Anthony’s face turned upwards and smiled at her, Kate looked sheepish “I did try… I just heard whispering and it woke me… I am sorry” Anthony moved back to the top of the bed and pulled his wife closer to him and kissed her “Don’t be sorry. I am sorry I woke you” Anthony wasn’t sure exactly how much she had heard, Kate took his hand in hers, laced their fingers and leaned them atop of her stomach and just said “One day at a time… you are going to be there my love. To see them through. I can feel it in my bones… in my heart. We are going to grow very old together my love” Anthony felt himself relax at her words. He was still wracked by the fear of leaving his child, leaving her but Kate’s faith in him, in them was enough. She felt him nod and he pressed a kiss into her neck “I love you so much” he whispered “I love you too” Kate said softly, they cuddled close together until they both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and their love for one another, their hands entwined against the swell of their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a little filler of a chapter, I did something similar with Daphne and Simon and wanted to do the same here for Kate and Anthony. I no doubt will do something similar with Benedict and Sophie as its just an intimate and lovely moment interacting with ones child.
> 
> coming next is the masquerade and a bit more Benedict and Kate's friendship and some light ribbing between Simon and Anthony.


	11. Masquerades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set at the beginning of an Offer from a Gentleman... Violet's Masquerade... 
> 
> Kate and Anthony seeing the Mystery women in Silver...

The day of the masquerade arrived as Kate did not feel like going, she was pretty sure no matter what she wore she would look ridiculous, she was so big now she could not see her feet and basically felt it took a good 5 minutes for the rest of her body enter the room after her damnable stomach and to make it worse, Anthony always looked so damned handsome in whatever he wore and it was driving Kate to distraction. She was officially too big for them to have sex normally, like no matter what way they tried her bloody stomach got in the way so they had to resort to other measures and whilst it was still unbelievably good to have her husbands mouth take her to completion, she missed the feel of him inside. It was a very warm and humid June to make things worse, so she was constantly _hot._

She and Anthony were at Bridgerton House in preparation for the ball, most of their things had been moved over ready for their officially taking residence next week and Anthony thought Kate might be more comfortable here for the night after the masquerade, even a short journey in a carriage was almost unbearable for Kate at the moment. As it was so warm, she was sat outside in the gardens with a book, trying to will her mind to move onto anything other than either her husband, which was making her flushed, or the thought of the ball, which was making her stressed.

Kate had her book resting atop the swell of her stomach and gave a deep sigh, “my word Lady Bridgerton that is a deep sigh” came a voice that made her jump and drop her book which landed to the floor with a loud clunk, hiding her gasp of surprise as she looked up to see the hulking figure of her brother in law leaning against the door, that lopsided smirk on his face “Benedict!” Kate scolded “Do not frighten me like that” Benedict held his hands up “my sincerest apologises. I had not meant to sneak up on you!” he looked down at the book, and then back at his sister in law. “Can you manage…. Or should I pick that up for you?” Kate scowled again. There was no way, even from a seated position she would be able to get her book from the floor. She sighed “Can you?” she gestured to her stomach frustratedly.

Benedict leaned down and collected the book and handed her it “don’t tell me you are hiding out here as well?” he asked with a smirk as he took a seat on the bench opposite Kate. “No. I am much too warm in the house, and with all the people getting things ready for tonight I thought I would try and get some air. Anthony has all but forbade me from leaving the house…” she heaved a heavy sigh, Benedict chuckled “Yes. I am surprised he is actually allowing you to attend tonight” he said softly, Kate gave a sideways cock of the head “It’s a ball held by his mother, he at least would have to put in appearance and given I am _just_ about able to still walk and it will be my last for a while, I thought it was best to show our faces. Anthony did not get much of a say in the matter” she said matter of fact tone. “If I was in your position I would be using it as a reason not to attend” Kate grinned “Ah so that would be why _you_ are hiding dearest brother” Benedict grinned “Guilty as charged. Mother has been bothering me all week about it being my turn to marry…” he sighed “You would think with the prospect of two more grandchildren on the way, I might get some rest bite…” Kate smiled softly “I know. But she does it out of love. She wants to see you happy Benedict. We all do” Benedict ran his hands through his hair and groaned “Not you too!” Kate laughed “Don’t worry I am not about to start setting you up with debutants. I know you well enough to know that those ninnyheads would not suit you” she grinned.

Benedict laughed “It is not that I am opposed to marriage, I just, want someone who likes me for me... like you and Anthony or Daph and Simon” he admitted. He knew Kate would never judge him, he knew he could be himself around Kate. “though maybe without the drama, scandal and arguing” he added in a teasing tone. Kate just grinned “arguing is what makes is fun… or the making up is anyway” Benedict blanched “I do not need to know” the pair laughed. Kate looked directly at her brother in law and smiled “it’ll happen eventually for you. You never know you might meet the right lady tonight” she teased, Benedict groaned “don’t remind me… I hate masquerades. I don’t see the point in any of us partaking they always know” he grumbled, Kate gave him a pointed look “Well at least they don’t know _which_ one you are… it’s going to be rather obvious which one I am…” Benedict laughed “From the stomach or the mother hen that is my brother following you around constantly…” Kate laughed but before she could reply she heard the tones of her husband come through the door “Just who are you calling a mother hen…” Anthony was stood in the door way looking daggers at his brother. Benedict grinned “Why Kate look it’s the mother hen!” he loved teasing his older brother. Kate silently agreed with Benedict but just smiled at her husband, his jacket off, waistcoat open and sleeves rolled up, she licked her lips subconsciously at how incredible her husband looked “Anthony… I thought you had parliament today?” she asked, Anthony shrugged “So did I but the Lords have decided to move the debate to next month so I thought I’d come see my wife before the ball tonight” he gave his brother one final glare before moving closer to his wife and kissing her forehead “I thought I’d told you to stay indoors…” Kate rolled her eyes as Benedict laughed “Don’t you have somewhere else to be…?” Anthony glowered at his brother. Benedict wanted to stay just to irritate his brother but given the fed up look on Kate’s face, this had the possibility of turning into an argument so he stood “No but I shall make myself scarce instead… I shall see you both tonight?” they nodded and he took his leave.

Once Benedict was out of sight, Kate turned to her husband with a huffed expression on her face “You told me to stay at Bridgerton House… I have stayed at Bridgerton House, there was nothing in your statement that I could not come out to the gardens for some _fresh air_ ” she crossed her arms with a glare on her face. “Kate…” Anthony started but Kate held a hand up “No Anthony. Don’t. it is far too stifling at the moment to be sat indoors. It is far too hot for me to be cooped up indoors so if I want to sit in a garden and read a book I am bloody well going to do so do you understand me?” Anthony looked at his wife… “Do you understand me!?” she practically yelled at him. He gave a small nod “I am only trying to keep you both safe…” Kate sighed and held a hand to his cheek “I know but Anthony… do you not remember last year… it is far too hot for me to be kept indoors at all times. I am far too _hot!_ I need fresh air. I am not expecting you to let me take Newton for a walk down to Hyde Park, even I know that is ridiculous but sitting in our little garden at home, or in the gardens here… that is perfectly fine. No harm can come to me, or our child but… if you try to keep me penned indoors… then harm may come to you… do I make myself clear…”

Anthony groaned, he was being a boar and he felt like a heel and sighed “Fine… but at least have someone with you…” Kate grinned in triumph “I did. You brother was keeping me company” Anthony rolled his eyes “you do have a point there” She grinned “I always have a point my love” Anthony leaned in and kissed her softly “Now, can I take you back inside so we can ready for this damned ball tonight?” Kate chuckled “You and your brother’s really despise attending these parties” Anthony stood and offered his hands to his wife, who took them and struggled to her feet. This last few days she’s not been able to get herself up from a seat. “Well it is not so bad for me now that I have you…” Anthony said as he took his wife’s arm and they headed indoors to his older childhood room which they were using for the evening. “Oh yes… Benedict told me about your mother turning her attention to him” Anthony grimaced “I’d wager he’ll be given a list before the party” he steered them to the main staircase “a list?” Kate asked, her brow raised “of prospective brides…” Kate laughed at his response “Seriously…?” Anthony nodded “oh yes, though mother learned during Daphne’s season not to do me another… “ Kate looked at him confused “I brought mine to a ball… and bought a quizzing glass to read it… and did so… in public” Kate gasped and slapped his chest “You did not?” Anthony nodded and Kate laughed “Dear me. Your poor mother!” she grinned. Anthony turned them down the hall to their room “I know, though knowing my brother, he’s more likely to just ignore it. I am not sure there is anyone in this crop of debutants who is suitable for Benedict…” Anthony said honestly. Kate smiled as they entered their room “I said the same thing to him earlier. Benedict will find someone eventually but I feel that he is lonely” Anthony shut the door and turned to his wife “Don’t go setting him up with anyone…” he said with a warning tone. Kate raised her hands “I wasn’t going to… “ she said honestly. Anthony moved slowly to his wife he was sitting on the edge of the bed “Good…now I’d much rather not talk about my brother right now…” Kate raised her eyes brows “Really… and what _would_ you like to talk about?” she teased leaning back on the bed. Anthony smirked as he leaned down his arms either side of his wife… “well… I am sure I heard my lady say she was rather… _hot_ before… and I would be a poor husband if I let my wife suffer… now wouldn’t i…?” Kate grinned “And tell me… my lord… what do you intend to do about it…?” she smirked, her eyebrows raised in an arrogant yet seductive smirk. Anthony waggled his eyebrows in return…”How about I _show_ you instead?” and he did…

Several hours later, Kate was dressed in a lush lavender frock, her ridiculous stomach protruding in front of her as she donned her matching mask grumbling. Anthony walked up the vanity where she was sat and took the ribbons to tie them “Are you alright my love?” he placed a gentle kiss on her head. “I do not see the point in donning this… everyone is going to know who I am… just from this” she gestured at her stomach. Anthony sighed “Kate my love you don’t… we don’t have to go…” Kate shook her head “Anthony it’s your mother’s last party at Bridgerton House, as hostess anyway… we can’t not…” she turned and held her hands out for him to help her up. Anthony sighed “I suppose you are right.” Kate smiled “I always am…. How do I look?” she asked, a little nervously, she felt like she might as well be wearing a bed sheet. “Beautiful. As always” he said honestly. Kate’s heart gave a little flutter. “and you are as handsome as ever dear husband… I just hope none of the women out there think you are one of your single brothers… I might have to sit on one of them” she grinned. Anthony smiled, he loved when Kate was possessive and jealous. Call it ridiculous but he did.

They both made their way down to the party, most of the guests were already assembled. The room was full of people in ridiculous costumes. Kate was sure she saw a mermaid of all people! She rolled her eyes as her husband escorted them over to Violet, who had some Elizabethan costume. Anthony leaned in and kissed his mother’s cheek in greet. Violet hugged Kate and they made small talk for a bit before moving off. Kate spotted Daphne and Simon, who were in matching costumes, as Anthony and Cleopatra, Simon clearly looked uncomfortable and as they approached Kate grinned “Oh look we have two Anthony’s tonight!” Simon scowled “this was not my idea…” Daphne laughed “it is amazing how I can guilt him into anything when I am pregnant” Daphne had whispered conspiratorially to Kate. Kate laughed. Anthony was clearly trying not to laugh at Simon. Daphne took Kate’s arm “Let us take a turn about the room” Anthony went to move but from the glare from his wife and sister he stayed put.

Anthony watched his wife and sister and Simon watched his friend with a bemused expression “You do realise they cannot go far…” Simon chuckled, Anthony turned to him “yes I am well aware… but Kate is not exactly in a condition to be walking much” he said stubbornly. Simon rolled his eyes “Anthony you know your wife better than the rest of us, but I assure you, that Kate is more than capable of a turn around the room” Anthony scowled “If I recall… once Daphne was 8 months along, you refused to even let her out of the house… or walk anywhere….” Simon shrugged “that was different…” Anthony scowled “How…” Simon opened his mouth to speak and realised he had no argument. Anthony looked smug. “my point” Simon scowled but Anthony didn’t see, he had his eyes trained on his wife as he followed her around the room, as they stopped and talked to people. Kate and Daphne spoke briefly to Penelope who was a leprechaun.

Simon saw one of the society mama’s on their way over and made a swift exit “on your left…” he called as he moved and walked to join his wife and before Anthony could so much as move, he was trapped, by someone woman in a ludicrous costume of Queen Elizabeth and Marie Antionette, chatting to him, clearly not realising he was the Viscount. He scowled at Simon as he reached the ladies.

“Kate… you might want to rescue your husband” Simon said as he approached them. Kate’s eyes flew up and scanned the room spotting him “You did not leave him?” Simon grinned “It is every man for himself in these things…” Kate scowled. “You are a bad friend…” she teased. “I am pretty sure that is Lady Penwood” Daphne said and Kate shuddered “oh I best go rescue him…” and she departed and shuffled her way over to Anthony as Queen Elizabeth, Lady Penwood, Kate soon realised by the voice, it grated her very soul hearing it, was trying to tell him of her daughter, who had to be Rosamund’s accomplishment. Kate had never heard her speak of her other daughter so openly and affectionately.

Anthony felt like his entire body stiffen as the gal of the woman, she was just prattling on but then he saw Kate approach and his face widened into a smile as he said “Ladies… you’ve met my wife… Lady Bridgerton” and he reached a hand out. The older woman, flushed as the younger paled “My apologises Lord Bridgerton… Lady Bridgerton… I thought you were….” There was no trace of apologetics in her voice as Lady Penwood had not finished her sentence and trailed off. “Please do not leave my side again” Anthony pleaded. Kate grinned.

They walked to the lemonade table as they saw Benedict talking to Violet, he had been approached by several groups of women and was clearly trying to make a beeline for the door when she had collared him. Kate saw the dejection in his face as he sighed and kissed his mother’s cheek “She’s clearly just asked him to dance with Penelope…” Anthony laughed as he watched his brother making his way over to the Featherington sisters but pause.

Both Kate and Anthony regarded him for a moment as he stiffened and then turned and even Kate moved to look where he was looking, and Kate gasped “Oh my…” Anthony’s eyes widened as they took in the blonde in the Silver Dress surrounded by gentlemen. The bright smiled on her face… “Who is that?” Kate asked. Anthony frowned “I have no idea. She does not look familiar” they watched Benedict forget what he was doing and pretty much move the masses to the woman. Kate watched as Benedict, for the first time in her recollection, sought out a woman, claimed her hand and whisked her away. “Well…!” she declared, Anthony blinked. Kate watched Benedict’s face, the glow in his eyes, Kate had never seen him look so content and happy and he had just met the woman! Anthony watched his wife “married in a month?” he chuckled. “My God” she blinked “I think you might be right…” Anthony shook his head and offered his wife a hand “a dance Lady Bridgerton before we retire for the evening?” Kate smiled and took his hand, once last dance before she became to pregnant, before they became parents.

Kate’s thoughts of Benedict and the mystery blonde lost as she danced with her husband but making a note to speak to Benedict tomorrow… she wanted to know everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day!  
> My Covid Vaccine has kicked my backside so i've written instead of worked.
> 
> Up next: the aftermath of the Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @hallownight89
> 
> Comments and kudos are ALWAYS welcome :)


End file.
